


Unscripted

by thursdaysgirl



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, First Time, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, RPF, Roleplay, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 37,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thursdaysgirl/pseuds/thursdaysgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joanne and Jaime receive the latest Warehouse 13 script in which Myka and HG share their first kiss. Apprehensive, Joanne asks Jaime if they can rehearse together but soon the script is long forgotten. Can they make a relationship work when they're living and working on opposite sides of the country?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing RPF or anything to do with Warehouse 13. This story is entirely fictional and no offence or copyright infringement is intended. Will the budding relationship between the two women survive when they are far apart, filming different projects?

**Unscripted**

It had always been inevitable, but now it was actually in the script. The cast left the table read in high spirits, with Eddie asking if he could be present during the filming of the scene. Joanne elbowed him playfully in the ribs but in truth she was nervous. It had been her and Jaime's idea for their characters to share more than just a friendship so really it was no surprise that the writers had chosen to take advantage of their awesome dynamic and the enthusiasm of the fans. Now that it was a reality, Jo found herself apprehensive and unsure of herself. She felt that she knew Myka inside and out, but this would be a challenge for both character and actress. She wondered how Jaime was feeling about it all, but she was receiving a high-five from Allison and Jo couldn't read the expression in her eyes.  
Eddie and Allison went their separate ways to their trailer and car respectively, leaving Jo and Jaime alone in the corridor. Jaime looped her arm through Jo's as they made their way towards the exit.  
"So, girlfriend, on a scale of one to ten, how much do you think the fans are going to love this episode?"  
"They'll love it." Jo replied. "We've teased them for so long that it's about time we deliver."  
"Too right!" Jaime agreed.

While they were filming Warehouse 13, Jaime stayed in a hotel a few minutes’ drive away from the set. It wasn't unusual for Jo to visit her in the evenings; for them to drink from the mini bar and watch a pay-per-view movie together. Neither of them knew many people in town and usually wanted to relax after a long day on set. The latest episodes had been particularly emotional to film, but it was the upcoming one that was on Jo's mind when she arrived at Jaime's room that evening.  
She shed her denim jacket when she entered the room, draping it over the desk chair next to Jaime's butter-soft leather coat. Her fingers lingered on the fabric for a moment before she turned to Jaime.  
The British woman watched her closely, sensing that something was bothering Jo but waiting for the other woman to divulge it before she dragged it out of her.  
"Can we talk about work for a minute?" Jo asked.  
"Sure," Jaime climbed off the bed and walked towards Jo.  
"I've...I've never kissed a woman before." Jo blushed; she hadn't meant to blurt that out straight-away. "I'm worried that I'm going to be nervous and screw up Myka and HG's kiss."  
"Don't you think Myka will be nervous too?" Jaime asked softly. "Unless I've missed something major, Myka had never kissed or been kissed by another woman."  
"No, she hasn't."  
"When we're there on set, in Myka and HG's heads instead of our own, I'm sure it will come as naturally to you as the rest of our scenes."  
Jo nodded, almost unable to look at Jaime. "I was thinking that maybe, if you wanted to...its okay if you don't...but perhaps we could practice the scene." She blushed. "I mean, talk about it."  
Jaime smiled. "Sure, just like a rehearsal." She knew that one false move would send Joanne running away and that was the last thing she wanted.  
"Should I, maybe, brush my teeth?" Jo was feeling less sure of herself by the second.  
Jaime clapped her hands, making Jo flinch. "That's perfect, that look in your eye just then and biting your bottom lip like that. That was definitely a Myka-esque reaction." Jo looked pleased now. "HG, though? She wouldn't care about any of that; she's waited long enough for this."  
"Myka would be tentative at first," Jo picked up where Jaime had left off. "Shy, like a teenager about to kiss her first crush." She stepped closer. "She really wants this, but she's afraid."  
"HG is more confident, she's had female lovers before and she knows just what she's doing."  
"Maybe Myka starts to have second thoughts and pulls away a little?"  
"But HG is having none of that." Jaime tunnelled her fingers into Jo's curly hair and pulled their mouths together, her lips swallowing whatever it was that Jo was going to say in response.  
As Jaime's lips danced over hers; danced with them, Jo forgot that this was just a rehearsal, that they were supposed to be Myka and HG rather than two women giving into what seemed to be a mutual desire.  
"I've wanted to do that for a long time." Jaime said when she pulled away for air. Her dark eyes were shining and Jo wasn't sure if she was speaking as herself now or if she was still channelling HG.

Jo's own breathing was shallow now and she realised one bite wasn't enough, she wanted to devour the forbidden apple. She could no longer think about Myka; about what she wanted and how she would react. The second kiss took Jaime by surprise, Jo swallowing the small barely audible gasp as their lips met again. Jaime's hands found their way into Jo's hair once more, holding the other woman closer to deepen the kiss. She let Jo control the pace and the passion of the kiss, but with each second that passed she became more and more convinced that Jo was overcoming the initial fear.

Up close, Jaime's hair smelled like cinnamon and honey, intoxicating Joanne until she couldn't concentrate on anything but the British woman in her arms. She had been so scared that she would make a fool of herself, Jaime hadn't exactly any details but she had revealed enough for Jo to realise that she had been intimate with women before. Now that they were together like this, Jo let her instincts take over and she didn't feel awkward or uncomfortable at all. It felt as natural as all of the times she had kissed boyfriends, but nicer somehow and sweeter.  
Jaime felt the all too familiar stirrings of lust low in her belly and she knew that if Jo kept kissing her like this, rubbing her body against hers, she wouldn't be satisfied with just her kisses tonight. She didn't want to rush this either, though. It had taken them years to get this far, and it had certainly been worth the wait.  
"Jaime?"  
"Hmm?" She pushed strands of hair back from Jo's face, taking in her kiss-stained lips.  
"Can I stay here tonight?"  
Jaime nodded, her smile widening as she considered all of the implications of what Jo was really asking.


	2. Waited So Long

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains graphic, consensual sex between two women. If that's not your thing, read no further!  
> Again, no offence or copyright infringement is intended.  
> All spelling and grammar mistakes are my own.

**Unscripted**

**Chapter 2**

 

Jaime went to the mini-bar, pouring a miniature bottle of scotch into a glass for each other them. When she handed a glass to Jo, she noticed that the other woman was shaking a little. Jaime's fingers lingered on hers when Jo took the drink from her. She had wanted to kiss Jo for a long time; she had often considered taking her out and getting drunk so she could get the notion out of her system. Jaime realised now that one kiss what not have solved her problems, she would've wanted more just like she did right now.

She patted the space next to her on the bed; it was strange seeing Jo so shy and uptight. They were usually as loud and bubbly as each other, being raucous and acting the fool on set with Eddie and Allison.

"Jo, you're so tense."

Jo had finished her scotch, but her shoulders were up and the alcohol had done nothing to relax her. The only time she hadn't felt out of her depth this evening had been when she was kissing Jaime and had been unable to think of nothing but the softness of lips and the warmth of skin.

"What are you doing?" Jo asked.

Jaime had moved to kneel behind Jo on the bed, placing her hands on the other woman's shoulders and slowly massaging the taut muscles.

"Just relax, Jo."

She closed her eyes, letting the whiskey do its work and focusing on the way Jaime's deft fingers worked out the knots in her back and shoulders.

"That's better." Jaime said her breath warm and tickling on the back of Jo's neck.

"Jaime," Jo began, leaning back against the Brit. "I want to...I want you, but I'm scared, I don't know what I'm doing."

Jaime wrapped both of her arms around Jo's slender form from behind and rocked them gently.

"How about I show you how it's done, and then you can show me what you've learned?"

Jo turned around in Jaime's eyes to study her. She took a breath, feeling excitement beginning to override her lingering doubts and fears. Jaime took their glasses away and Jo relaxed onto the bed, closing her eyes again.

She knew Jaime had returned to the bed when the mattress moved under her weight and movement.

"We can stop anytime you want Jo-Jo but, sorry to brag darling, but once I get started you won't want me to stop."

Jo chuckled, wondering why she had been afraid. It was just her and Jaime; they were good at everything else they did together so why would sex be any different?

The next kiss was slower; lazier, like they had all of the time in the world. Before it had been hungry and desperate, laced with the uncertainly of whether it would ever happen again. Now they had the whole night to savour every kiss and touch.

Jo's lips were soft and pliant beneath Jaime's, and the alcohol and the massage had loosened her up. Jaime wanted to touch and taste every inch of her, she felt like a child presented with a heap of gifts on Christmas morning, wanting to tear the wrapping from all of them right away. She forced herself to slow down, there was no hurry and she wanted them both to enjoy each second.

Jo's pupils were wide and lust-blown, her hair a wild tangled halo around her head and the pillow. Jaime began to kiss down Jo's neck and throat, eliciting little moans from the other woman. She forced her fingers to slow down as she began to unbutton Jo's blouse, but she trembled at each new inch of skin she uncovered. Jo's breasts were gorgeous even restrained by a sensible cotton bra; more than Jaime was able to contain in hands. She felt Jo's nipples pebble into hard points beneath her palms and lowered her head to suckle at them through the bra.

Jo moaned, her body thrusting up towards Jaime's of its own accord. Every nerve ending was singing, sending hot bolts of desire down to her core. Jaime took her time unclasping Jo's bra, unable to keep the hungry look off her face when those luscious breasts were freed. She cupped them in her hands, the flesh warm and soft, and rubbed her thumbs over Jo's nipples. Although Jaime longed to feel her own flesh pressed up against Jo's she remained fully dressed, wanting Jo to undress her the first time they made love together. Jaime didn't think of this as just sex and it was more than friends with benefits. They had passed the point where that would have been possible long ago.

The noises that Jo was making were driving Jaime crazy; the way she mewled as every touch and kiss just heightened Jaime's desire to make it the best sexual experience of both of their lives. She pressed kisses down Jo's chest and over her flat stomach until she reached the waistband of her jeans. She looked up at Jo who gave her an almost imperceptible nod, and began to unbutton her jeans. She pulled the tight fitting denim off so Jo was left in just her panties. The woman who had previously been nervous to the point of shaking was relaxed on the sheets with a lazy smile playing on her lips.

Jaime lightly rubbed the knuckles of her right hand over the crotch of Jo's panties, feeling the wetness that had soaked through them. Jo writhed a little on the bed when Jaime rubbed the damp material over her clit.

"Jaime," It came out somewhere between a cry and a moan, which only made Jaime want to do it again.

She hooked her fingers in either side of Jo's panties and pulled them off her legs, adding them to the pile of clothes on the floor. She trailed her fingertips through Jo's soft, trimmed curls and slowly dipped her index fingers inside her soft pink lips. She let Jo adjust to the invading digit before adding a second and beginning to thrust them in and out, slowly at first. She wanted to use her mouth to bring Jo to orgasm, but for this very first time she wanted to watch her come apart before her eyes. She began to curve her fingers up with every thrust and, when she thought Jo could take it, she added a third finger.

With every thrust of Jaime's fingers, Jo had to fight to stop fucking herself on them. She knew it was important for Jaime to lead this first time and she was happy to be the centre of her attentions. It had been a while since Jo had last had sex with anyone else, her feelings for Jaime stopping her from accepting the many dinner and drinks invitations she received. For months her only release had come at her own hand, or thanks to her vibrator, but she was sure a finger-fucking had never felt this good or perhaps she had never been with anyone quite so talented and in tune with her as Jaime.

Jaime could sense that Jo was close, her walls gripping her fingers more tightly on every thrust. She began to rub her thumb across Jo's clit with each thrust of her fingers, sending Jo up into her peak.

Jo felt every nerve in her body go tense as the waves of climax washed over her, her toes curling and a scream working its way up her throat. Jaime continued to thrust her fingers gently as Jo worked through her orgasm and slowly came down from her peak.

"Oh, God." Jo laughed, feeling giddy with ecstasy. "We shouldn't have waited so long to do that."

"We?" Jaime pouted. "I was the one doing all the work." She sulkily sucked Jo's juices from her fingers but when she crawled up the bed it was to pull the other woman into a long kiss. Tasting herself in Jaime's mouth as their tongues entwined made Jo feel emboldened rather than nervous about showing the Brit just what she had learned.

"You're a little overdressed, Miss Murray." Jo smirked, no longer feeling ashamed of her own naked body. How could she be embarrassed when Jaime had looked at her and touched her with such reverence?

She straddled Jaime's supine form and brushed their lips together as naturally as if this is what they did every night.


	3. Stay the Night

  
**Unscripted**   
**Chapter 3**   


 

Jaime let her set the pace, enjoying watching the studious expression on Jo's face as she tried the things she liked on someone else. That was definitely an advantage to having sex with someone of them same gender; you knew exactly what felt good. She pulled Jaime's black tank top over her head, biting her lip when she saw the way Jaime's hair had been mussed and the barely-there cups of her lace bra. Jo was sure that Jaime must have been born glamourous, sexuality and sensuality just seemed to radiated from her. She had seen Jaime's breasts before, who hadn't? It was different on television though, somehow it was clinical and fake. It didn't compare to feeling the softness of skin and the pebbling of nipples beneath her fingers, her lips and her tongue.

To the outside observer it would not have been apparent that Jo had never been sexually involved with a woman before. Exploring Jaime's body came as naturally to her as breathing and she became so caught up in her actions and the responses they engendered that before she was really aware what was happening, Jaime was naked beneath her.

There was something so momentous about making a woman who seemed so alluring and put-together as Jaime become a panting, desperate mess with just your words, your touch and your kiss. Jo was heady with the power that it gave her and in turn the power quelled any of her own anxieties. She wanted this to be as good for Jaime as it had been for her, but now she felt confident that she could achieve that; that she could take Jaime to the same peak she had reached.

She parted Jaime's thighs, ran her fingers over bare flesh and inhaled the warm, musky scent of her. Feeling emboldened, she buried her head between Jaime's legs and flicked her tongue through the slick moisture she found there. Jo knew that this was what she liked, though she could barely remember the last time that a sexual partner had gone down on her, and from the sounds emanating from Jaime she could only assume that she was enjoying it.

Jo's lips captured Jaime's clit, sucking it into her mouth and grazing it ever so slightly with her teeth. Jaime bucked beneath her, balling the sheets up in her fists. She had expected Jo to be hesitant, to use her fingers the first time they did this but though she was surprised, Jaime was far from disappointed. A little encouragement had clearly been all that Jo had needed to embrace her own desires.

Jo abandoned Jaime's clit for the time being and began to lap up her juice, kissing and tasting until she learned which places yielded the best reactions from Jaime. She slipped her fingers into Jaime's cunt, now wet and slippery from her juices. The delicious friction of Jo's fingers moving within her and her lips on Jaime's clit sent her flying over the edge, tugging on Jo's hair in an almost painful fashion.

When she was sure that the final throes of Jaime's orgasm had passed, Jo pulled herself up beside her lover on the bed. There was a satisfied 'cat got the cream' look on Jo's face that Jaime was desperate to kiss off her but she wasn't sure she could move yet. Jo pulled the sheet up to cover them both and lay staring up at the ceiling, unable to believe what had happened between them. There had been so much teasing and flirting for so long that Jo had been convinced nothing would ever happen. When she had first met Jaime she hadn't realised that she was at all interested in women and maybe she wasn't; maybe it was just Jaime.

"I can hear you thinking." Jaime said, though she still hadn't moved. She had the urge to pee but the bathroom seemed an awfully long way off when her legs still felt like jelly.

"Good thoughts, I promise."

"Good, I don't want you freaking out on me Joanne."

"Yes, ma'am."

Jaime laughed, turning over just enough so that she could press a soft kiss on Jo's lips. Jo stroked Jaime's hair, it was true it really did feel like silk and it ran through her fingers liked water.

"It's no good darling, I have to piss." Jaime said, regretfully leaving the warmth of the bed and Jo's arms.

Alone in the bed, the feelings Jo thought she had moved passed began to creep in. The sound of the shower running in the bathroom was inviting, but she couldn't make her body get up and join Jaime. Not even the thought of lathering Jaime's long lean body in soap and having the hot water rain down on their tired, well-used bodies was enticing enough.

By the time Jaime emerged from the bathroom in a towel, a small one wrapped around her dripping hair, Joanne was dressed and finger combing her unruly curls.

"You're leaving?" Jaime's eyes widened and Jo thought she could read a hurt expression in them.

"We've both got an early start on set tomorrow and we need plenty of rest, and..." She knew she was babbling now and they both knew that these were excuses to mask the real truth.

"You asked me if you could stay here tonight, with me," Jaime said slowly, waiting for Jo to nod before she continued. "Alright, so take those clothes off again and get back in my bed." She knew better than to argue.


	4. Awakening

**Unscripted**

**Chapter 4**

 

Jo awoke slowly the next morning as if sleep was trying to keep her in its grasp. She had been having a good dream; the best dream. She was about to brave opening one eye to see if the morning was worth facing when she was roughly shaken and elbowed in the ribs.  
"Oi, wake up!"  
The rude awakening was not exactly welcome, but finding out that last night had not indeed been a dream was some overwhelming that she grabbed Jaime in something close to a bonecrushing embrace.  
"Good morning to you too." Jaime laughed into Jo's hair. "We've got to be at set soon sweetheart, and I thought you'd probably want to shower first."  
"I need to get back to my place too," Jo felt a little panicked but the lazy feeling deep inside her bones was stopping her from having a full scale freak-out. "I can't wear what I had on yesterday!"  
Jaime shrugged. "Borrow something of mine."  
"That would be even worse! I might as well just wear a flashing sign that says 'I slept with Jaime Murray last night'."  
Jaime wanted to laugh but her desire to prevent Jo from having a breakdown was greater.  
"I'm almost ready anyway, I'll drop you off at yours and you can take your own car to set, okay?" She had grasped Jo by the shoulders and was looking her in the eye. Jo nodded, relieved. Jaime kissed her briefly, it was an almost chaste gesture, not because she didn't want to share a passionate kiss with Jo but because she knew if she did, they would never make it to set in time for work.  
Jo threw on yesterday's clothes and hoped that no one would notice that she was wearing the same outfit as when she arrived, and effectively doing the walk of shame. She didn't feel ashamed at all. As they stepped out into the early morning air, dawn just beginning to break over the horizon, Jo felt happier and freer than she had in a long time.  
Jo spent as long as she was able under the hot spray of her shower, the water was soothing on her body that felt deliciously used from her night with Jaime. A part of her could not believe that it had really happened and it would take the very best of her acting skills not to let the change in their relationship status become apparent to their colleagues. When they saw HG and Myka kiss though, they were bound to know.

When Jo arrived at work and greeted her colleagues, who were more like family than co-workers now, Jaime's welcome was much the same as usual. Jo wondered if she was being purposefully aloof or just a very good actress.

When they broke for lunch, HG and Myka's "scene" was still a long way off and the production team were considering post-poning it until tomorrow when everyone was better rested. While Eddie, Allison and Saul worked on a scene together, Jaime and Jo left to get coffee from craft services.  
Neither of the women spoke as Jo added cream to her coffee, Jaime sugar to hers. Several times Jo was about to open her mouth to say something but realised it would sound ridiculous. It had never been this difficult to talk to Jaime before. They had been the best of friends from the moment that Jaime had been cast on the show and the spark between them had just continue to grow as time went by.

Jaime looked around them, but most of the crew were involved in the scene the others were shooting.  
"Shall we go back to my trailer?" She asked.  
"Sure," Jo agreed, putting a plastic lid on her coffee cup and following Jaime across the lot.  
Jo went inside the trailer first and Jaime shut the door firmly behind them. Jo let out a yelp as the coffee was all but ripped from her hands and Jaime was forcibly pressing her up against the closed door. She couldn't make a noise to protest because Jaime's lips were already on her's. If Jo had been doubting whether Jaime was regretting the previous night, the intensity of her kiss wiped any of those concerns from her mind.  
Jaime pulled back from the kiss just long enough to shove back her sleeve and glance at her watch.  
"They won't miss us for ages yet."  
The wink she gave Jo was almost her undoing and she blindly followed Jaime to the trailer's makeshift bed, feeling as if she was watching herself from above as Jaime shoved aside magazines and make-up products, pushing Jo down in the space she had made. For a few moments she was aware of the lumpy mattress against her spine, and then nothing at all but the beautiful sensations Jaime gave her.


	5. Fuel the Flames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains graphic sexytiems between two consenting female adults.  
> Although this is RPF, it is completely fictional and is not intended to offend anybody or infringe on anyone's copyright.

**Unscripted**

**Chapter 5**

 

Jo's t-shirt was pushed up over her breasts, her pants round her ankles and Jaime's head between her legs. She had never had such a serious tongue-fucking before and was hovering on the precipice of orgasm when there was a loud knock on Jaime's trailer door. Jo sat bolt upright, her heart banging in her chest as she pulled her shirt back down. Jaime seemed less concerned, even though her lipstick was smeared and some of Jo's juices glistened on her chin. She wiped her face on the back of her hand.  
"Who is it?" She called, affecting her sweetest British accent.  
She walked slowly across the small space, giving Jo enough time to make herself decent again. Jaime picked up a bottle of her perfume a sprayed just a little to cover up what exactly had been going on in the trailer.  
It was Rick, one of the production assistants.  
"Jaime, you're needed on set now. Joanne too, if you know where..." He tailed off, seeing Jo waved to him from across the room.  
For some reason that he couldn't quite pinpoint, Rick felt that something was different here. Jo and Jaime had been close friends for ages but there was something charged about the atmosphere between them that he couldn't identify.  
"Thanks, Rick." Jaime and Jo both smiled at him, heading back over to the main warehouse set.  
Although she was relieved that Jaime was as caught up in this as she was, Jo was apprehensive once more about Myka and HG's kiss. She knew now that they would have no problems kissing on camera or making it look realistic, which was what she had feared before. Instead she was worried that the moment their lips touched, everyone watching; everyone close to her who had become like family over the last five years would know. It wasn't that she was ashamed of having romantic feelings for a woman, who could be ashamed when the woman in question was the ridiculously attractive Jaime Murray? She just wasn't sure she was ready to share this side of herself with them all just yet. She and Jaime had no idea what was happening, whether they were just friends with benefits or something must more significant. Jo wanted the time to explore that with Jaime before everyone knew that their relationship had changed.  
Jo needn't have felt anxious because all that was required of herself and Jaime for the rest of that shooting day was a retouch of a couple of scenes they had filmed before lunch. They had the rest of the day and another night before they filmed the kiss scene.

"We should go out tonight," Jaime said after they had bid goodnight to everyone else and were walking towards their cars. "Glam up a bit, get some drinks and go dancing."  
"I don't know," Jo was tired and didn't particularly feel like going out in public. The thought of dancing up close with Jaime in a dark club was appealing though.  
"I'll come by your place in a little while. Have a nice bath and I'll bring you something super sexy to wear."  
Jo blushed when Jaime didn't even lower her voice.  
"I don't..."  
"Shut it, Jo. I've seen you naked now so I'm a complete authority on what you look good in...Or out of." She winked again, and had lowered her voice to a throaty whisper now.  
Jo was towelling herself dry after soaking in a deep, hot bath filled with strawberry scented bubbles when the doorbell rang. She went to greet Jaime still dressed in the towel and when the door was shut, she took a deep breath and let the towel fall away. Having decided that a night out with Jaime would be a lot of fun, she was happy to stay in instead and make love all night.  
"Gorgeous darling, but don't think you can distract me like that."  
Jaime was already dressed for going out in a deep plum coloured strapless dress that ended at midthigh and a pair of fuck-me black heels. Jo's mouth salivated at the sight of her. From what she could tell Jaime wasn't wearing a scrap of underwear beneath the tightly fitting dress.  
"What have you brought for me then?" She asked, the rush of arousal making her feel braver; more reckless.  
Jaime whipped the protective cover off the dress she was holding with a flourish.  
"I can't wear that..." Jo felt the old doubts and anxieties creeping in. She had never worn anything this sexy before.  
"Put it on, Jo."  
The dress was as short as Jaime's, but it had thin spaghetti straps, was practically backless and scooped low at the front to show off a tantalising glimpse of cleavage.  
"Fuck," Jaime said appreciatively, dragging out the word until it had at least three syllables.  
Jo looked at herself in the long mirror on the front of her closet and had to admit that she did look pretty damn good.  
"Let's go." She said when she had slipped into a pair of heels, wanting to go out while she still felt bold enough.

Jaime had known the area for a lot less time than Joanne, but she seemed more at home here that Jo had ever felt. She knew the best restaurants, the best bars and the best nightclubs. When Jaime dragged her into the third club of the night, vodka singing through her veins, Jo was surprised to realise that the only males in the place were the bouncers.  
"Is this a gay bar?" Jo whispered.  
Jaime nodded, eyes sparkling as she led Jo to the centre of the dancefloor. Bodies pressed against each other, writhing to the loud music blasting from the stereo. It wasn't music Jo was familiar with, and she had an eclectic taste, and it wasn't the kind of modern dance music they played in most nightclubs either. There was something sensual and sexual about it.  
Jaime and Jo danced to the beat of the song, grinning and giggling until the next track came on. The beat was still driving but the song was slower, sexier. They began to move against each other, almost grinding to the bass. As they pressed their bodies together, the material of Jo's dress began to rub against her nipples which hardened in response. Her cunt began to throb and grow wetter by the moment. Jaime seemed similarly affected by the atmosphere and the sexy slow dance. It was at that moment that Jo's brain chose to remind her that Jaime wasn't wearing any underwear beneath her dress. Lust overrode every other impulse as Jo dragged Jaime away from the sea of writhing bodies and towards the ladies' room.  
"Jo!" Jaime protested once they could hear themselves speak again.  
Jo pushed Jaime into a stall, not caring if any of the others were occupied. She kissed Jaime with hunger and without finesse. Their lipstick smeared together and across their faces as they devoured each other. Jo's fingers slid up Jaime's sweat-soaked thighs until they reached her wet cunt lips.  
Jaime cried out as Jo pushed two fingers inside of her, curving them so they hit the sweet spot inside with every thrust. The look of intent on Jo's face was the fucking sexiest thing she had ever seen. When she came, Jaime threw her head back with such force that it connected with the stall of the toilet cubicle but she barely felt it. All that she was aware of was that Jo had given her a better orgasm with her fingers than she had ever gotten from a cock.


	6. Caught Up in You

**Unscripted**

**Chapter 6**

 

When Joanne awoke the following morning she had no idea where she was. The sun that had crept in through the gap in the curtains was blindingly bright and the pain behind her temples was beating a vicious tattoo. Jaime stirred beside and turned over on her side, holding her hand up to block out the glare of the sun. Alcohol and dancing on work night was not a sensible idea. It hadn't been clever when she had been in her early twenties and it was certainly taking its toll now.

For the second morning in a row, Jaime was going to have to take Jo back to her place to change her clothes before they went to work. That was when she remembered that her car was already at Jo's from when she had brought over a dress for her to wear. They had taken a taxi into town from Jo's and they had intended to return there afterwards. But after their passionate rendezvous in the ladies' room, they had hailed the first cab they saw and Jaime had given the driver the address of her hotel instead. Jo had been too drunk to recite her address and Jaime only knew how to get there, not the name of the street or the number of the building.

They decided to get a cab to work together that morning, stopping off at Jo's on the way so she could change out of the tight pants and silk blouse Jaime had loaned her and into something that was more, well, Jo.

"So," Jo began quietly when she was back in the taxi beside Jaime. If the driver was at all surprised by the situation, he said nothing. He had seen much stranger that the fact these two women were clearly covering up a late night rendezvous barely registered. "If anyone asked, you dragged me out dancing last night and I slept on the floor of your hotel room last night."

Jaime nodded. She didn't want to keep what she and Jo had a secret, but it was better to keep things under the radar until they knew where their relationship was headed.

"I suppose you could say we were rehearsing for our scenes today?"

Jo laughed and punched her playfully in the arm. Every time she had the slightest anxiety about what they were doing, Jaime was able to ease her fears.

* * *

 

Eddie noticed something different about Jo when she arrived at work that morning. He put it down to the fact that she had been out dancing with Jaime the previous night, but she didn't look hung-over even though she complained of a headache and popped two aspirin whilst she sat in the make-up chair. Perhaps she was just nervous because of the scene between Myka and HG that would be filmed that day.

When they began filming the scene, Jo realised that the dialogue she had memorised had literally disappeared from her memory. She tried not to panic, knowing that the harder she tried to remember it, the further it would slip from her. Jaime seemed completely relaxed and confident, not a hair out of place as they waited for the props to be set just right. At the last minute, Jo thought about asking for a reprieve but she didn't want to mess the schedule up. She would just have to do her best and hope that when she was in Myka's skin and facing HG rather than Jaime that it would all come back to her.

* * *

It was almost magical really, how it all came flooding back as soon as the cameras began to roll. They had to reshoot the scene several times, but each take had been practically perfect.

"Good job, you two!" Eddie grinned. Pete barely appeared in the scene, but Eddie had waited off camera watching intently. He had been interested to see how Jo and Jaime would handle this scene together. They had done such a great job of portraying and developing HG and Myka's relationship, and it would intriguing to see the climax of years of groundwork. "I think I need a cold shower after that!"

Jo mock-glared at him, but when he raised his palm she high-fived him, as did Jaime. She wished she hadn't been so nervous about it all; it seemed so silly now that the scene had gone so well and that she and Jaime had developed some sort of extra-curricular relationship.

"Eddie's right," Jaime said as they walked across the lot. "You were excellent."

Jo blushed. "Thanks."

They went back to Jaime's trailer together, a place that would always have significance for them now. They drank from plastic bottles of water, feeling better than they had when they had awoken but still a little fragile.

"I'm never letting you make me drink alcohol on a work night again." Jo warned Jaime, who looked at her with wide-eyed innocence.

"I hardly forced it down your throat, Kelly." She crossed the small space so she was standing just inches from Jo. "I didn't force you into the bathroom either."

"I don't remember you complaining though, Murray."

Jaime's laugh was low, her breath very close to Jo's ear. She turned her head a little and their lips met briefly in an almost chaste kiss, then again with much more passion and hunger. Jo cupped Jaime's face in her hands, pulling their faces closer and feeling hands work their way around her waist.

They lost track of how long they had spent standing there, wrapped up in each other and exchanging long slow kisses and hard hungry ones. They were so absorbed that they only realised that they were no longer alone in the trailer when they heard a polite, forced cough from the doorway.


	7. Friends to Lovers

**Unscripted**

**Chapter 7**

Joanne pulled away from Jaime as quickly as if she had been burned. She felt the blush rushing into her cheeks but Jaime seemed unconcerned.

"Sorry to interrupt," Allison said, hovering in the trailer's doorway a little awkwardly. "I've wrapped for today too, I wondered if you guys wanted to grab some lunch or something, but if you're busy..."

"We were, um, rehearsing." Jo blurted out, before Jaime could even open her mouth.

Allison frowned. "But you shot that scene this morning...wait, is there more HG and Myka action to come?"

"Yes," Jaime lied smoothly with a smile, but it didn't reach her eyes.

Jo felt horrible, but she still didn't want anyone to know yet, not even Allison who was like a baby sister to her.

"So, lunch?" Allison repeated.

"I can't, sorry." Jaime replied. "I've got an audition this afternoon."

Jo was disappointed but she felt it was for the best, Allison was certainly know that something was going off if they all spent time together before she had had a chance to talk to Jaime.

"Lunch sounds great." Jo forced a smile of her own, following Allison out of the trailer and shooting an apologetic smile in Jaime's direction.

+++

Allison drove to the diner for lunch, so Jo sent Jaime a text message to wish her luck and apologise for the awkwardness in the trailer. Jaime replied almost immediately to tell that she would call her after the addition, and Jo was relieved to see that she had ended the message with kisses. She couldn't be that pissed off at her then.

Jo had a great time at lunch with Allison but sometimes she found her mind drift whilst the younger woman spoke. She was thinking about the impending conversation with Jaime that evening and what it would mean for their relationship. She realised that she wanted more; she wanted a proper relationship with Jaime. It had only been a few days since they had transitioned from friends to lovers, but she was ready for more. She hoped she hadn't misinterpreted Jaime and that the other woman wanted this as much as Joanne did.

+++

Jaime was pleased with how well the audition had gone. She always found that her gut reaction to these things was usually right. The part was great and she wanted it badly. She had been worried that she would be distracted and off her game because of the situation with Joanne, but once she had slipped into the character's head that was all she could think about. The casting director told her that she would hear back within a few days, but that she had done a great job.

She was smiling as she pulled out of the parking lot and drove back to her hotel, she wanted to shower and change her clothes before she faced Jo. The way she had instantly dismissed what was between them in front of Allison had stung. Jaime knew that knew wanted to keep things quiet between them; to separate her work life and her private life but then she had always talked about how the cast and crew were life family to her.

After she had showered, Jaime ordered dinner from room service but found that she wasn't particularly hungry. She felt restless and unsettled, and she knew she could not put off talking to Jo any longer.

"Hey,"

Jo answered the phone on the first ring; she had been staring at the blank display screen ever since she had returned from lunch with Allison.

"Do you want to come over or should I come to you?"

"I want you here." Jo found herself replying before she had even really decided what she was going to stay. Jaime's hotel suite was lovely, but it was impersonal and sleeping with her there felt more like a one-night stand than staying over with a girlfriend.

"I'll be there in ten minutes."

It was the briefest conversation they had ever had, but they both knew they had a lot to talk about once they saw each other in the flesh

+++


	8. Falling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More sexual content ahead in this chapter.

**Unscripted**

**Chapter 8**

 

Joanne was waiting by the door when Jaime rang the bell, reaching for the woman for whom her feelings had increased tenfold since the beginning of the week. Jaime let herself be drawn into Jo's embrace, wrapping her own arms around the other woman.

Jo kissed her, soundly and passionately, pushing Jaime back against the door she had just closed. They were supposed to spend this evening talking about their feelings and about where this relationship of theirs was heading. Talking was suddenly the last thing that Jo wanted to do. Jaime didn't seem to mind that their plans for the evening had been changed either. There would be time for talking later; neither of them would be able to concentrate now that the passion had taken hold.

Jo knew that they should take this to the bedroom, but she could bear to take her lips away from Jaime's for long enough to get them there. Jaime didn't seem to mind; she enjoyed letting Jo take the lead in their romantic encounters. Just remembering their rendezvous in the ladies' bathroom at the nightclub was enough to set a rush of wetness to her core.

Whilst devouring Jaime's lips with kisses, Jo had somehow managed to unbutton the front of the other woman's shirt. Jaime leaned back against the door, her eyes shut as Jo placed hot kisses over her neck and chest. Her hands massaged Jaime's breasts through her bra, thumbs concentrating on the hardened points of her nipples.

Jo held Jaime in place with her thigh between the other woman legs. She felt Jaime try to rub against her leg and the power she had over the other woman made her dizzy. Judging her moment perfectly, Jaime seized her advantage and maneuvered them so that it was Jo pressed back against the door. She reached her hand between Jo's thighs and rubbed her through her jeans and panties. The friction was delicious and had Jo nearly begging for more.

Jaime saw the lust burning in Jo's eyes, her pupils so large that it made them look black. She continued to rub at Jo's crotch until she felt the other woman rut against her hand. She moved her hand away and heard the almost desperate sob escape from Jo's lips. Jo took the hand that Jaime offered and let herself be dragged into her own bedroom and laid down upon her own bed.

Jaime's body covered hers, their lips and their hips pressed together. There was urgency to their passion as well as the sense that they still had plenty of time to explore each other. Jo let Jaime undress her with very little resistance, moving her arms when Jaime wanted to pull off her shirt and bra, lifting her legs so that her jeans and underwear could be pulled from her hips.

The bedside lamp cast the only glow over the room, their silhouette dancing on the wall. For Jo it was hard to tell where one climax ended and another began. She was finally realising how good sex really was when it was with the right person. She had had more than competent lovers before, but none of them had known her body as well as Jaime in so short a period of time. She responded to every single touch, felt her blood pound in her chest and a weightlessness that came from truly being at peace in the moment.

They lay together in silence afterwards, Jaime lying behind Jo with their warm, flushed skin pressed together. There was only so much longer that they could put off the conversation that they needed to have.

"I am sorry about earlier, with Allison." Jo said, pressing herself even closer to Jaime. "I panicked."

"It's okay," Jaime replied. It hadn't been okay at the time, but she had already forgiven Jo. She understood her fears and her doubts; she even shared in some of them. "But we need to decide what we're going to do. I don't want to give this up."

Jo shook her head, sending her curls flying in all directions.

"Me neither." She placed her hand over the one that Jaime was resting on her thigh.

"We can take it slowly, Jo, as slow as you like."

Jo turned around in Jaime's arms so that they were facing each other. They kissed slowly and sweetly.

"I don't want you to think that I'm only interested in the sex though, Jaime." She smirked as she pulled back from the kiss.

The laugh bubbled up in Jaime and she realised that she was very close to falling in love with this woman.  


	9. New Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More graphic sexual content ahead.
> 
> This RPF is set during the filming of W13 4.5 but before the filming of Defiance, in case you were wondering. ;)

**Unscripted**

**Chapter 9**

They dozed for a little, curled up in each other’s arms with the blanket covering them. It was the sound of Joanne's stomach rumbling that awoke them properly and Jaime admitted that she was hungry too.

"We could order take-out?" Jo suggested, sitting up in bed and reaching for the phone. "What do you fancy? Chinese, Indian, pizza?"

Jaime pulled a face, thinking of the extra effort she would have to put in at the gym after a pizza with all the toppings. Jo didn't seem to care about these things, and Jaime had even seen empty Happy Meal wrappers in the trash can in her trailer.

"How about sushi?" Jaime compromised.

It was Jo's turn to look unconvinced. "I kind of prefer my food cooked, Jaime."

"You'll love it, I promise."

"Fine, you order." Jo passed her the phone, climbed out of bed and went through to the adjoining bathroom.

She could hear Jaime ordering the food as she twisted the dials on the shower to heat the water to the perfect temperature. She was choosing from her selection of shower gels when Jaime joined her in the bathroom.

"Food should be here in 30 minutes," She told Jo, reaching for the other woman's hand and pulling her in for another kiss.

* * *

 

When the doorbell rang, Joanne and Jaime were wrapped in bathrobes and sitting on the couch. Jaime insisted on paying for the food, and Jo was happy to let her take control. She had never tried sushi before, but then until Jaime had entered her life she had never kissed a woman, let alone have sex with one. She folded her legs beneath her on the couch and watched as Jaime unpacked their dinner.

"Is this how you stay so slim, Jay?" Jo asked, eyeing the raw fish with suspicion. In her opinion, fish should be served cooked.

"And plenty of exercise," She added playfully, putting her hand on Jo's knee. "Try this," She held out a piece of sushi, pink on the outside with something creamy in the middle. Jo thought it looked like salmon, but she wasn't convinced. Jaime brought the sushi close to Jo's mouth, but her lips remained stubbornly closed. "You'll like it Jo, I promise. It's just salmon and cream cheese. They call it a Philadelphia roll."

Jo finally opened her mouth and tried to take a bite, but seizing the opportunity Jaime pushed the entire sushi roll into her mouth. She waited, glaring at Jo until she had chewed and swallowed.

"Not that bad, was it?"

"It would've been better if it was cooked." Jo mumbled, but in truth she had liked it.

She let Jaime feed her one of each of the sushi rolls she had ordered, and had to admit that she quite liked all of them. Perhaps she liked it so much because of how intimate sharing the food with Jaime like this was. It was certainly more romantic that sharing a pizza from a cardboard box.

Jaime popped the last tuna roll into her mouth. "Do you have any wine?" She asked.

Jo pointed through to the refrigerator in the kitchen and watched Jaime pad across the floor. She returned a few minutes later with two glasses of wine. Jo took one from her and sipped, she was going to drink it slowly. She had learned the hard way that drinking on a work night was not the most sensible idea.

Jaime sat next to her on the couch, reaching for Jo and pulling her down until her head was rest on her shoulder. Jo felt sleepy; good sex, good food and the wine working their magic on her. She hoped Jaime would stay the night.

* * *

Jo must have dozed off because when she awoke, she was laid back on the couch and her dressing gown was opened. Two wine glasses sat on her coffee table, one of them, Jaime's, was remarkably less full. The woman herself was suspiciously absent.

Jaime stepped back into the room from the kitchen, holding something behind her back.

"I had a little rummage in the kitchen while you were napping," She brought her hands around in front of her, holding up a carton of chocolate ice cream. "I thought perhaps it might be time for a little dessert."

Jo felt a shiver run through her, mainly because of the devilish look on Jaime’s face. She picked up a spoon and lowered herself down onto the coffee table, with Jo’s legs either side of her knees. She slowly prized the lid from the ice cream tub and put a little of it on her spoon, licking it off.

“That’s good.” She smiled, spooning up some more and offering it to Jo.

Jo fought back a moan as she tasted the chocolate ice cream; if Jaime kept insisting on feeding her like this she was going to develop a kink for it.

Jaime put the ice cream tub down on the table and pulled Jo in for a kiss, the chocolate adding an extra level of pleasure. Jo didn’t fight back the moan this time and it spurred Jaime on, fisting her hands in her curly locks and crushing their mouths together.

When they pulled apart, it was for air alone but Jaime took that moment of pick up the ice cream again. She spooned more into Jo’s mouth, but let some fall off the spoon. Jo hissed as the cold substance landed on her chest and began to slide over the curve of her bare breast. Jaime’s tongue flicked out to capture the ice cream, her lips lingering on Jo’s nipple long after the chocolate was gone.

Using Jo’s bathrobe as a blanket to protect the couch, Jaime spread the woman lengthways and placed the ice cream carton beside her in easy reach. It was beginning to melt down and Jaime made messy patterns with it on Jo’s bare torso. Jo’s hands grabbed at Jaime hair, pulling her closer to her body especially when Jaime moved lower.

Jaime’s tongue was cold from the ice cream when it pushed inside Jo’s wet core. The contrast between her hot cunt and Jaime’s cold tongue was nearly enough to get Jo off. Jaime licked and sucked at Jo’s cunt until she was so wet that it left a damp patch on the bathrobe beneath them. She slid her fingers in when she thought Jo was wet enough, starting with two and adding a third when the other woman bucked beneath her.

“Jaime, please.” She panted, so close to the edge but not enough to orgasm. Jaime kept bringing her almost to her peak, then slowing down. It was frustrating and amazing as hell at the same time.

Jo’s clit was pink and swollen, desperate for some contact. She thought that if Jaime so much as breathed across it, she would come apart.

Jaime removed her fingers from Jaime, sucked off the juices and went for the ice cream again. She dropped a small amount of it on Jo’s clit, watching as the other woman closed her eyes at the sensation of cold ice cream on her hot, sensitive flesh. Jaime rubbed the ice cream around in small circles on Jo’s clit until she saw all of Jo’s muscles tighten.

“Let it go, Jo. Come for me, baby.”

With a cry, Jo’s hips bucked up from the couch as her climax rushed up to meet her.

“Fuck,” She gasped when she began to come back down to earth.

Jaime had shed her own robe by now and lowered herself over Jo’s body on the couch. Jo pulled her down so that Jaime’s thighs were either side of her face. Jo’s tongue flicked out and ran over Jaime’s bare, wet folds dipping inside experimentally and then with more conviction.

Jaime cried out from above her, palming her own breasts and rubbing at her nipples while Jo’s mouth worked over her. She began to learn where to suck, where to lick and where to bite to elicit the best responses from Jaime, and when the other woman came she lapped up her juices without hesitation.

Afterwards, they lay on the sofa, using Jaime’s robe as a blanket. Jo felt thoroughly debauched; her cunt throbbed from the amount of fucking it had received that day and her body was sticky with ice cream and Jaime’s saliva, but she also felt awesome. She felt relaxed, sexy and completely content for the first time in a long while.

“You know,” Jaime said, running her fingers through Jo’s curly hair. “I’m never going to be able to look at chocolate ice cream in the same way.” 


	10. Leaving

**Unscripted**

**Chapter 10**

 

"And that's a wrap for Jaime on this episode." Called the director and there was a smattering of applause from the few members of cast and crew who remained.

Three days had passed, and Jaime had spent each of those nights with Joanne, either in her hotel or at her apartment. With her filming commitments to Warehouse 13 finished for now and the success of her audition, Jaime would be moving on. Of course, there was always the possibility of returning to the Warehouse 13 set but for now her work there was done. The thought of being away from Jo and only being able to see her when they had breaks in their busy filming schedules was depressing. Jaime was excited about her role on the new sci-fi show Defiance, especially as it would mean working with her good friend Julie Benz again, but she would miss Jo. They had spent so much time together lately that she would notice her absence more than ever.

Joanne was pleased for Jaime that she had been chosen for the role on Defiance. She was glad that Jaime's career in America was going so well. Many people came to America, or Canada in the case of SyFy, looking for their big break and went home disappointed. Jaime's own acting career was going from strength to strength and Jo was proud of her. It didn't mean she wouldn't miss her though.

The cast and crew had organised a get-together for that evening, just a few drinks in a bar in town but Jo and Jaime had wanted to spend it alone together. No one knew about them yet, they were still keeping their relationship a secret for now but it would only be a matter of time before they told people. Or before somehow found out.

* * *

Allison approached Jo as they cast crew began to drift away from the set. She may not be a super-genius of the same level as Claudia Donovan, but Allison was hardly a fool either. She hadn't been able to get the image of the kiss she had interrupted out of her head. It had been different to the kiss she had seen Myka and HG share on camera, but not less intense. Allison had accepted it at face value when Jo and Jaime had told her they were rehearsing for another intimate moment between their characters but she had seen every different version of the script for the episode and there had only ever been one kiss written.

If Jaime and Jo wanted to keep the nature of their relationship a secret, Allison did not want to be the one to draw attention to it but at the same time she wanted to say something. She had known Jo longer and felt more comfortable talking to her about something sensitive, and felt that maybe the other woman needed someone other than Jaime to share this with.

"Hey Jo, can I have a word with you...in private."

Jo followed Allison back to her trailer, neither of them speaking as they walked. Jo had a sneaking suspicion of what Allison wanted to talk to her about, but she still had no idea what she would say when the time came to confirm or deny.

"The other day," Allison began, when the shut in her trailer. "When I walked in on you and Jaime in your trailer...you weren't 'rehearsing' were you?" She hooked air quotes around the word with her fingers.

Jo looked at the floor; blushed, even though she knew this was coming.

"No," She said softly, bringing her gaze up to meet Allison's eyes almost defiantly. "No, we weren't."

Allison tried to hold back the grin that want to break across her features. "So...so are you like a couple?"

"I guess..." Jo replied. "It's all so new yet Alli, neither of us really know what we're doing yet and if it's going to last."

In the time it took for Jo to blink, Allison had thrown her arms around in a hug so tight that her ribs protested.

"Allison, need to breathe." She managed to force out.

"Sorry, it's just, well, I'm so happy for you guys. I mean, finally!"

"It has been in the cards for a while, hasn't it?" Allison had been right in her supposition; it was good for Jo to be able to confide in someone else about this new, wonderful, terrifying relationship.

"Since the very first day you met!" Allison laughed, and then her expression sobered. "Look Jo, your secret is safe with me but everyone hear will be totally supportive, you know that right?"

Jo nodded. "It's just kind of scary you know, and it's _Jaime_."

"Right," Allison agreed. "I don't think there's a single person on this set; hell, on this planet, who doesn't have a little bit of a crush on Jaime!"

Jo smiled, knowing that Allison's comment was intended to be supportive but the enormity of it hit her hard. She tried to quash the voices of her doubts, anxieties and fears but it was hard to drown them out. Jaime had such a wide range of lovers to choose from, male and female, so why would she pick me? She asked herself uselessly, and for the first time she really began to worry about the time they would spend apart.

* * *

 

Joanne went to the airport with Jaime, promising herself that she would not cry when the flight was called. At least she would try not to cry in front of Jaime, she compromised. They had both managed to sneak away from the party fairly early the night before, so there had been time to have hot, passionate sex and to make slow, sweet love before they went to sleep.

"I'm gonna miss you so much," Jo admitted, sitting opposite Jaime at a table in one of the airport cafes.

"I'll miss you too, sweetie." Jaime replied, long fingers toying with her coffee cup. "You'll have to come out and visit me once Warehouse has finished filming."

"Definitely,"

They lapsed into silence after that. They both had so much to say but there wasn't the time and this wasn't the place. Jo was kicking herself for not taking the plunge earlier with this relationship. Would absence make the heart grow fonder or would it turn the flames of their love affair to ashes?

When Jaime's flight was called, they walked as far as they could together before Jo could go no further. Jaime pulled in her in for a hug, pressing a kiss to her cheek. Jo wanted to tell her something; anything but her tongue felt foreign in her own mouth so she just forced a smile and wished Jaime a safe flight.

As she walked away from the airport and back towards her car, Jo brushed angrily at the tears slowly slipping down her cheeks. She wanted to rush back inside, but it would have been too late anyway. She hadn't said how she felt and now who knew when she would next see Jaime?


	11. Get to Me

**Unscripted**

**Chaper 11**

 

A week has gone by since Joanne had left Jaime at the airport, and she had missed her every day. Her filming schedule was as busy as ever, and she laughed and joked with Eddie, Saul and Allison during breaks but it felt empty without Jaime. Jo had spent far less time with Jaime on set than without her, and she always missed her presence when she was away working on other shows but it was different this time. Before she had missed Jaime's friendship and company, now it was on a much more intimate level. Ever since they had taken their friendship a step further, they had spent almost every night together even if they hadn't made love. Sleeping alone had never bothered Jo, until she had become used to sharing the bed with someone else again.

Jo and Jaime spoke on the phone every day, but they were both tired and after a while the conversation would become a little strained. When they were together they could watch a movie in companionable silence or go over their lines for the next day, but now that they were half a country apart there seemed to be a different kind of pressure on their relationship. Jo blamed herself for not telling Jaime how she really felt and those words that had been left unsaid seemed to be enlarging the gap between them.

Jaime had told Jo that she wanted her to come and visit the set of Defiance whenever she had a break in her Warehouse 13 filming schedule but she wouldn't be able to fit that in for at least another two weeks. She was a little scared of making the trip too, what if nothing was the same between her and Jaime anymore? Absence was meant to make the heart grow fonder, but what if the time and distance has killed off what had been blooming between them? Jo knew that she would never find out if she didn't go and visit.

* * *

 

"Hi, Jo." Jaime picked up the call before the phone had finished its first ring.

"Hey," Jo replied, a little startled. She had expected to have just a few seconds longer to think about what she was going to say.

"...are you alright?" Jaime prompted.

"Sorry, yes, I'm fine. How are you?"

"Tired. It was such a brutal day on set today, and then it takes hours for the costume department to get me looking normal again!"

The conversation flowed more easily this evening and Jo didn't feel so scared about their relationship slipping away from them.

"I miss you so much, Jaime."

For a moment Jaime didn't reply, and Jo wondered if the connection was bad and that she hadn't heard her.

"Jo," Her voice was quiet, barely audible. "Please will you come out and see me, as soon as you can. I'm not just saying it, I really mean it. I miss you too."

Jo suddenly felt herself choke up, and simultaneously realised that this was why Jaime hadn't replied straight away.

"As soon as I can, I promise."

* * *

 

Jo and Jaime continued to talk on the phone every night, and Jo bought her ticket. She didn't tell anyone else that she was going to visit Jaime; she wanted to keep it all to herself for a bit longer until she had seen Jaime once more.  When Jo walked through the arrivals gate, Jaime was waiting for her. Jo felt the familiar stirrings of lust deep within her, as well as a lightening of her heart at seeing the woman whom she had been missing so much. Jaime wrapped her in a fierce embrace, holding on until she was convinced that Jo was really there and not some sort of mirage.

She loosened her grip on Jo, and they kissed. It was a simple, sweet kiss to begin with the first touch of their lips it became deeper and more intense. Regretfully, Jaime pulled away and took Jo by the hand, all but dragging her from the airport. Jaime hailed a cab outside and it took them barely ten minutes to arrive at her hotel, but it seemed far too long. Jo sat with her hands folded in her lap, not trusting herself in Jaime's presence. They exchange polite conversation about Jo's flight and how Jaime's work day had been, but it was simply to fill the silence.

When the taxi pulled to a stop outside the hotel, Jaime shoved a wad of notes into the driver's hand, far too much for the fare, and hurried Jo inside and into the elevator that would take them to her room on the eighth floor. When the doors closed after them, leaving them alone in the lift, Jaime pounced on Jo again. They kissed hard and fast, pulling at each other's hair and clothes until the automated voice told them that they were about to reach the eighth floor. Straightening out her shirt, Jo followed Jaime along the corridor and waited impatiently as she tried and failed to open the lock with her shaking hands.

Jo barely had time to appreciate the sophisticated hotel suite before Jaime was pinning her against the nearest surface and devouring her mouth with hot kisses. Jaime’s hand was down the front of Jo’s jeans before she even had time to process it.

“Slow down, Jaime,” She gasped as the other woman sucked on her neck. “I don’t intend to leave this hotel room all weekend.”

Jaime chuckled into her ear, and any protest died away as her fingers slipped under the elastic of Jo’s panties and inside her hot, slick cunt. 


	12. Truth is Out

 Unscripted  


Chapter 12

The weekend slipped by far too quickly for them both and all too soon it was Sunday evening. Joanne packed up her small suitcase and left it by the door of Jaime's hotel suite. She wished she didn't have to go home so soon, a weekend hadn't been long enough but at least they had managed to pick up where they had left off. Jaime was invited back for the filming of the final episode of season 4.5 of Warehouse 13, so they would see each other again soon but Jo knew she would miss her even more than before.

"Next time you visit," Jaime was saying. "You'll have to stay for longer, and we'll actually leave the hotel room. You should come to the Defiance set too, it's really great."

Jo smiled. "That sounds awesome."

"I want you to meet Julie, too. You'll really like her. We fight and bicker all the time, but we're like sisters really. Just don't tell her that I said that."

"Julie? Oh, Julie Benz?" Jo knew that Jaime had worked with Julie previously on Dexter and that she was part of the many things that had attracted Jaime to the role of Stahma Tarr on Defiance. Long before they had taken their friendship further, Jo had wondered if there had been something romantic between Jaime and Julie but what Jaime was saying now seemed to contradict that feeling of Jo's. All the same she couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous. Jaime and Julie had known each other for a lot longer than they had and shared a much richer history. She tried to shake the feeling away. The weekend with Jaime had been amazing and she didn't want to let her own insecurities spoil it. If Jaime wanted her to meet Julie, then surely she should be touched that Jaime wanted her to meet one of her closest friends.

At the airport, Jaime stayed with Jo for as long as she could before the flight was called. They hugged and Jaime kissed her cheek before Jo slowly walked to her boarding gate, wishing they had just a little bit longer together.

* * *

 

Joanne slept for most of the flight, waking up as the plane began its descent onto the airport runway. She hadn't exactly slept much of the weekend and felt a little better for the few hours rest, but she was still empty inside from having left Jaime behind.

When she arrived home, Jo took a long hot shower and made herself some soup. Even though she had slept on the plane, she went to bed early and didn't wake until her alarm sounded the following morning.

Although she missed Jaime, Jo felt quite happy as she got ready for work and sipped her morning coffee. She knew she had to stop worrying about their relationship so much and just enjoy it. Even if it didn't last, she would always have the memories.

Jo sang along with the radio on the way to work and was smiling when she pulled her car into the lot. As soon as she had locked the car, Allison seemed to appear out of nowhere and hustled Jo away to her trailer. Frowning, but in too much of a good mood to protest, Jo allowed Allison to lead her away. She assumed that Allison must have guessed where she had been all weekend and wanted details.

When they reached Allison's trailer, she locked the door after them and booted up her laptop which had gone onto screensaver.

"What are you doing, Alli?" Jo asked, bemused by the younger woman's strange behaviour.

Allison's fingers flew across the keyboard until she brought up the web page she had been looking for.

"Come and look at this," She said, turning the laptop around so that Jo could see the screen.

Jo's jaw dropped as she read the headline on screen and saw the pictures beneath it.

"Warehouse 13 will-they, won't-they couple spotted in steamy airport clinch," The article began, the text interspersed with candid photographs of their meeting at the airport on Friday night.

Jo covered her face with her hands. So much for keeping her relationship with Jaime a secret, now the whole world knew about them.

Feeling shell-shocked, Jo thanked Allison for telling her and when the younger woman promised that she had told nobody about their relationship, Jo reassured her that she knew it wasn’t something she would do. The cast and crew did not mention anything about it to Jo all day, but she couldn’t tell whether they knew or not. She was expecting some kind of jokey remark from Eddie, but he didn’t say anything either for which she was grateful.

When they had finished filming for the day, Jo went back to her trailer and saw that she had a string of missed calls on her cell phone. As she had expected, all of them were from Jaime. She called her back immediately, but this time it was Jaime’s phone that went to voicemail. Jo didn’t know what to say, so she didn’t bother to leave a message. She was surprised to find that her first response was anger. She felt that their privacy had been violated and she hated that the truth their relationship had been leaked before they’d had a chance to go public with it themselves.

* * *

It wasn’t until she was back at her apartment that she managed to get hold of Jaime on the phone. She was worried about Jaime’s reaction but the British woman was blasé about it, which made Jo smile in spite of herself.

“At least they’ve got it right this time, I suppose,” She said. “The amount of times I’ve been romantically linked with someone I’ve never even met!” She laughed.

“You don’t mind that everyone knows about us now?” Jo asked.

“Why would I mind?”

“Well, we were keeping things on the down low…”

“It was you who wanted to keep things quiet, Jo. I’d be happy to shout it from the rooftops that I’m sleeping with you.”

“I wanted to tell people in our own time though, Jaime, when we were ready.”

“We don’t have to worry about that now, do we? We don’t have to sneak around in secret or hide our relationship from anyone anymore.”

That was true, but Jo didn’t feel like a weight had been lifted off her shoulder. Maybe part of her wasn’t ready to share her new relationship with Jaime with the world just yet?

“Please don’t freak about this Jo, everything is going to be okay, I promise.”

“I know,” She sighed.

“Do you want me to fly out and see you, Jo? I could get a red-eye flight out tonight and fly back tomorrow for filming.”

Jo was touched but she declined. “It’s fine, don’t worry. I just need some time to get used to everybody knowing about us,” She paused. “I’m not having doubts though Jaime, I still want to be with you.”

“Good,” Jaime laughed. “Because I’m not giving you up without a fight; a fight that I will win.”

They moved away from the topic and began to plan their next meeting. When she ended the call, Jo felt the same lazy satisfied feeling that she had felt that morning before Allison had shown her the online news site and she knew that it was all because of Jaime. No one had ever made her feel the way that Jaime could with just a chat over the phone and though she did miss her, concentrating on the next time they would see each other put a smile on Jo’s face.


	13. If You Were Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, there's some consensual sexual activity between 2 women in this chapter.  
> I just wanted to quickly say thank you for your comments and the kudos, it means a lot. I'm a little nervous about writing/posting this as it's my first ever RPF so thanks for being so nice! :-)

Unscripted

Chapter 13

 

Joanne had expected a greater reaction to the online broadcast of her and Jaime's relationship, but it did make many of the major online new sites. It was a popular topic of discussion on social media sites, with some speculating that it must have been going on since Jaime joined the show and others who believed that it was simply a very well photo shopped image. Others wanted to know if this meant that their characters really would be getting together in the upcoming episodes. From what Jo could find, without digging too deeply, the response was positive. Again she had found herself freaking out when it wasn't necessary. Everything was so new and different, and it was all taking some getting used to. It would easier if Jaime was there with her.

But Jaime was halfway across the country, sitting in a make-up chair and having a white-blonde wig carefully applied over her own dark locks. She was no stranger to changing her appearance for a role; to wearing different kinds of outfits, or even no outfits at all but she had never been dressed up like this for a role before. Stahma Tarr had long, straight pale locks and Jaime's own porcelain skin was made to look lighter still, her moles and beauty spots covered by make-up. The outfits her character wore were both flowing yet skimpy, and she wished she could take one away from set to wear the next time that she saw Joanne. She missed Jo like crazy, even more so since that story about their relationship had been leaked online. She knew that it must be driving Jo insane but she was taking the fact that she hadn't even attempted to call off their relationship as a very good sign.

Bantering and laughing with Tony on set helped to distract Jaime from thinking about Jo too much, but when she arrived back at her hotel room when they had finished shooting for the day, the feelings came flooding in. She missed everything about Jo, but if she was completely honest one of the things she was missing the most was the sex. Every time they had slept together had been a different experience, equally as intense and more than just a release. Jo had been just as insatiable and Jaime wondered how she was handling this aspect of them being apart. She made up her mind to ask Jo about it when she rang up later in the evening.

* * *

Jo leaned against the wall of the shower, the tiles cool against her flushed skin. No matter what she tried, nothing was helping to scratch the metaphorical itch. In the bedroom her vibrator lay on the floor where she had thrown it in frustration before deciding to have a shower. That hadn't helped either and now she was too angry to really focus on pleasuring herself. Jaime had awoken sexual urges in her that she had kept under wraps for a long time. This sexual awakening had been a brilliant experience and would still be if Jaime was still here. Her toys and her fingers were nothing compared to what Jaime could do to her.

Sighing, Jo turned off the water and towelled herself dry. She didn't bother to dress and put a short bathrobe on instead, letting her hair dry naturally. She was attempting to read a novel when the phone rang and she answered if straight away.

"Jo?" Jaime's voice sounded as though she had just run a marathon, her breathing was heavy and loud.

"Yeah, it's me. Are you alright Jaime?"

"Well, yes. But there is something you could help me out with." Jo didn't reply, she was holding her breath. "Are you still there?"

"Mmhmm." Jo replied, hoping she wasn't getting the wrong impression from Jaime.

"I really miss you."

"I miss you too."

"No I mean, I _really_ miss you," Jaime's voice was rich and throaty, turning Jo on more by the second. She could picture her spread out naked on the hotel room bed they had made love on countless times the previous weekend, with her hand between her thighs. Jo suddenly and desperately wanting to make her come, just by using her voice.

"I'll help you out," She agreed. "As long as you help me out afterwards."

Jaime laughed, glad that Jo was on the same wavelength. "It's a deal."

Jo took a breath, thinking about what she should say. This wasn't her first phone sex rodeo but it had been a while, and it would be different with a woman; with Jaime.

"I want you to close your eyes," She said, trying to make her voice as low and husky as possible. "Lay on your side and image I'm behind you," She could hear a rustle in the background as Jaime shifted position. "I'm putting my hand on your thigh, moving it up over your belly and cupping your breast." She heard a hitch in Jaime's breath and continued. "I'm rubbing my thumb over your nipple, squeezing your breast with my hand." Jaime actually moaned this time and it increased Jo's confidence. "Now I'm touching the soft skin between your thighs, dipping my fingers between your lips to find you soaking wet for me. I'm pressing two of my fingers inside of you, thrusting them in and out until you're crazy for me." Jaime's breathing is getting heavier and Jo senses that she's getting closer. "I'm rubbing your clit, making you a mewling mess for me." She took a deep breath of her own. "Beg me."

After a moment or two she heard. "Please Jo, please let me come."

"I'm rubbing your clit in hard little circles now, thrusting my fingers in and out until you can't take it..."

Jaime made an animal noise in the back of her throat and went silent for a few seconds before Jo heard her deep breaths again.

"Damn," Jaime laughed, when she was able to form words again. "The only thing that would've made that better would be if you were here."

Even though Jaime couldn't see her, Jo beamed.

"Jaime," She said a little tentatively but unable to ignore the throbbing of arousal in her own core. "I think you said you'd help me out, too."

* * *

Jo felt much better and much calmer when she arrived at work the next day. Still no one, except Allison, had said anything about Jo and Jaime. Perhaps they didn't read the gossip sites, but most of them had twitter accounts and the story had been all over social media. She felt a little guilty because she had wanted to tell all of them, her family and her friends, but in her own time.

"Jo-Jo!" Eddie called, approaching her while she was getting a coffee from craft services.

"Hey Eddie," She smiled. It was impossible not to smile in his presence, his good humour was infectious.

"Look Jo, I've read those stories about you and Jaime. You don't have to tell me whether they're true or not, but you should know that we're all here for you."

Jo blinked several times, not wanting Eddie to see that she was close to tears. "Thanks," She said. "I really do appreciate that."

They hugged briefly, and as they let go Eddie whispered in her ear. "If you and Jaime decide you need a man around, look no further." Jo laughed and grabbed him for another hug. The show was beginning to echo reality; Myka and HG's chemistry had evolved off camera and she and Eddie had developed a teasing friendship like that shared between Myka and Pete.

When Jo arrived back at her apartment that evening, she was surprised to find a British brunette and a large black suitcase outside her door.

"What...?" She began as a woman launched herself into Jo's arms. She was so surprised that a few seconds passed before she wrapped her own arms around Jaime. When she finally managed to prize herself out of Jaime's grasp, she unlocked her front door and they went inside.

Jaime left her suitcase by the door and took a seat on Jo's couch. She looked tired and her eyes were red-rimmed but to Jo she looked beautiful.

"It's not that I'm not pleased to see you, but what are you doing here Jaime?"


	14. Unsaid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is porn, fluff and more porn. If it's not your thing, look away now.  
> As always no offence/copyright infringement is intended.  
> Thanks so much to everyone who has commented or left kudos, it means a lot! :-)

Unscripted

Chapter 14

 

"I couldn't stop thinking about you after that phone call last night," Even though she looked exhausted, Jaime's eyes still sparkled. Jo felt her own cheeks blush with the memory of what had happened. "I'm not needed on the Defiance set tomorrow, so I got on the first flight on come and see you."

Jo pulled Jaime up from the couch and wrapped her arms around her. She couldn't speak for a moment; she was too overcome with emotion. They just held each other for several long, sweet minutes; enjoying just being together in the moment. After a while the atmosphere began to get heavier with tension and unsaid words.

Jo pulled back from the embrace a little, resting her hands on either side of Jaime's face.

"I'm really glad you're here."

They kissed, softly and sweetly. It was a loving kiss, but not the sexual kind; not yet.

Jo took a breath, taking a long draw of air before she spoke. If she didn't say something soon she would end up kissing Jaime again, and they'd end in bed. That was how she hoped the evening would go, but she needed to speak up first.

"Jaime, I love you."

Jaime blinked her tired eyes a few times; hoping jet lag was making her hallucinate. Maybe she would wake up in a moment and find herself still on the plane, or in her trailer on the Defiance set. Jo was chewing on her bottom lip, uncertain and afraid that she may have blown the best relationship she had ever been in.

"I love you, too."

Jo's face broke out into a grin and she reached for Jaime again, pulling her into a tight embrace. Their lips locked passionately this time, though all of the finesse was gone. They made their way to Jo's bedroom, shedding each other's clothes and knocking over a table lamp in the process. A button came loose from Jo's shirt and rolled across the wooden floor, but neither of them noticed. They were possessed by the primal urge of lust; needing to consummate the words they had just spoken.

Jaime flopped down on the bed, lust had made her forget about her jet lag but although she had pushed it aside, it still lurked. She pulled Jo to her, her fingers gripping tightly onto soft flesh. Jo gasped as her legs were almost pulled out from under her, so that Jaime could position her thighs either side of her face.

Jo cried out when Jaime's tongue flicked out to taste her, a bolt of liquid need rushing to her core, which Jaime lapped up. Jo reached for the headboard, wrapping her fingers around the cool metal bars. She closed her eyes as Jaime continued to lick and suck at her wet, engorged sex. She couldn't help but grind against Jaime's face, needing her release so much that the edges of her vision were hazy. When Jaime began to suckle on her clit, Jo began to lose it. She felt her legs shake, and wondered how long her thighs would let her remain in this position. She needn't have worried because with another warm, wet swirl of Jaime's tongue, Jo was flying into her climax. Her grip on the headboard increased and she closed her eyes as the orgasm raged through her.

"Whoa," Jo gasped, rolling off of Jaime and lying beside her on the bed. "What we did last night was a lot of fun, but you can't beat the real thing."

Jaime grinned, pressing her lips against Jo's so she could taste herself in the kiss. Jo began to stroke her hands down Jaime's body, reaching around her to unclasp the bra that miraculously hadn't been removed when they'd hastily undressed.

"Ugh, no." Jaime protested, but feebly. "I just need to freshen up a bit first."

"Alright." Jo reluctantly agreed. She lay back on the bed, feeling both sated and needing more all at once; maybe that was what being really, truly in love felt like?

She heard water running in the bathroom and the flushing of the toilet, and finally Jaime was back in the bedroom. She walked across the bed to Jo and was about to join her on the bed when she stubbed her toe on the something. Swearing, Jaime bent down to pick up whatever it was she had nearly fallen over.

"Joanne Kelly." She said, drawing out the syllables as she held up the object in her hand.

Jo blushed, remembering her frustration of the night before when she had thrown the vibrator aside. She had forgotten all about it once Jaime had called her up, making her come with little more than just her voice and her words.

Jaime pressed the switch on the bottom of the sex toy and it whirred to life in her hand.

"Very nice."

"Jaime..." Jo began, as the other woman joined her on the bed again.

"Do you think of me when you use this, Jo?" She knelt beside her. "Even before we got together, did you lie here in bed and pretend that it was me fucking you instead of this thing?"

Jo found it hard to breathe, Jaime had the dirtiest mouth on her than anyone she had even known and the British accent did not hurt. She would probably never be able to hear a British accent ever again without getting turned on.

"Yes, yes, okay." Even though she had only recently come and Jaime hadn't at all, she was close to begging to come again.

Jaime turned the device off, but she wasn't letting Jo off easily, pun intended. Jo was still wet from before and Jaime managed to easily slide the slim vibrator inside her slick lips. Jo moaned at the feeling of being filled up, the cold toy a stark contrast against her warm, wet sex. Jaime moved it in and out of her a few times before she flicked the switch on again at a low setting. She felt Jo's muscles bunch and tense at the sensations, and flicked the dial higher and lower, and higher again until Jo was a keening mess. Keeping the vibrator on a steady, medium setting she began to thrust it in and out of Jo, feeling her walls clench at it every time. Just when she felt Jo was about to go over the edge, she removed the toy and pressed it again Jo's swollen clit.

Jo came with a scream and a cry, feeling her toes curl and her eyes roll back in her head. The vibrator was another thing she'd never be able to use without thinking of Jaime. She felt lightheaded in the best way when her breathing finally returned to normal. She wanted to curl up with Jaime and sleep, but she knew it was only fair to return the favour.

Jo kissed her way down Jaime's body, swirling her tongue around her nipples and dipping into her belly button. Her fingers danced up and between Jaime's thighs, and dipped inside her wetness. Clearly the use of the vibrator had not just turned Jo on. It only took a few thrusts of her fingers, her thumb against Jaime's clit and her lips around a nipple for Jaime to come apart with a long, breathy sigh.

They wrapped their arms around each other and fell into a deep sleep, both of them sated in body and in mind.


	15. Worth the Wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet more porn in this chapter. Eventually the plot may resurface, but that's not hugely likely. ;)

Unscripted

Chapter 15

 

They awoke early the next morning after a long night's sleep. Joanne felt happy and relaxed, though there was a not unpleasant ache in her thighs. It was nice to wake up with Jaime by her side again. The bed had felt large and cold and empty with her gone. Jo stayed in bed while Jaime went into her kitchen, making some of the English blend of tea she liked so much. Jo was beginning to develop a taste for it herself, but with plenty of sugar and only a little milk. If Jaime had bothered to pack the tea bags into her suitcase for a trip of such short notice, she had to at least pretend she liked the stuff.

Jaime came back into the bedroom and handed Jo a mug. She blew over the surface of the hot tea and took a sip. Jaime watched her like a hawk until she had swallowed and smiled.

"It's good," She said, and it wasn't a lie; she had tasted much worse. "How long can you stay?" She asked when Jaime had climbed back into bed beside her.

"I need to fly back this evening."

Neither of them wanted to have this conversation, but they both knew that work had to come first.

"But I'll be back in about two weeks to film the Warehouse 13 season finale."

Jo smiled, she was both glad for herself that Jaime would be coming back to the show, and happy that Myka would get to see HG again.

"Defiance will film for another couple of months though, so maybe you could fly back with me once we've wrapped Warehouse 13?"

"I'd like that," Jo smiled. "It sounds like an amazing place to work."

"Maybe I can smuggle you on as an extra." Jaime grinned.

"Seeing you in that costume will be weird though," She mused. "I can hardly believe you're my Jaime when I see pictures of you made up like that."

They drank their tea and snuggled under the covers for a while, neither of them wanting Jaime's impromptu visit to come to an end.

"I want to tell people about us," Jo said, "When you come back to film the finale, I want to tell everyone."

"I don't think it'll come as much of a surprise," Jaime chuckled, wrapping her arms around Jo from behind and pressing a kiss to her shoulder.

"No, but I want to do it properly." Jaime was touched. "I should probably tell my parents too."

Jo turned around in Jaime's arms, pressing a kiss to her lips.

"I meant what I said last night," She continued. "I love you, Jaime."

"I know babe, I love you too."

Jo reached for the alarm clock on her bedside table; she still had a few hours before she needed to drive to set.

"I need to shower," She said. "Wanna join me?"

Jaime didn't need asking twice.

* * *

 

Jo bit back a moan as Jaime lathered shampoo through her curly hair, massaging her scalp in small circular motions. She would never have believed that having someone wash your hair for you could be such an erotic, sensual experience. Jaime rinsed the suds from Jo's hair, and Jo returned the favour for Jaime. Even wet, Jaime's hair was silky smooth beneath her fingertips and she could almost believe that she really did use unicorn tears and dragon's blood to make it so soft.

Jaime picked up a flannel and squirted some strawberry scented shower gel onto it, washing Jo's body in slow, deliberate motions and paying particular attention to her breasts. Jo felt her nipples tighten at the contact, but she couldn't control how Jaime's attentions to her body made her feel.

"Enjoying this?" Jaime asked, with a smirk as she rubbed the flannel over the curve of Jo's ass.

Jo gritted her teeth as Jaime dropped the flannel and cupped her ass with both hands, massaging her skin. Jaime knelt down, the water still pouring over them and began to lap at Jo's lips. There was nothing for Jo to hold onto for support, the shower stall was too slippery so she tangled her fingers in Jaime's hair, pulling her face closer to her cunt. Jo didn't know how she managed to stay upright while Jaime's mouth worked her to orgasm, but when it was over she had to hold onto Jaime for several moments until she trusted her own legs to hold her up.

Jo picked up another flannel and began to wash Jaime's slim but shapely body. Jaime shaved, so Jo's already slick fingers slid between her lips without any resistance. She pushed Jaime back against the shower wall and fucked her with her fingers and her thumb rubbing over Jaime's clit. She kissed Jaime forcefully and passionately while she pleasured her, swallowing Jaime's moans when she came. They kissed and caressed each other under the cascade of water until it began to run cold. They took that as their cue to get out and dry off.

* * *

When they went back into Jo's bedroom, she was shocked to find that it was getting close to the time she needed to be at work. Being with Jaime seemed to make time speed up, but when she was gone it seemed to crawl by. She towelled her hair dry and quickly dressed in a shirt and jeans, amused to find that yesterday's clothes were still scattered around her apartment.

"Do you want to stay here today?" Jo asked. "You can have my spare key, if you want."

"I need to go over some scripts for the next few shooting days, so it would be great if I could stay here. Maybe I could fix us some dinner for when you get back?"

"That sounds great." Jo felt tears unexpectedly pop up in her eyes at the thought of having to say goodbye to Jaime all over again. She had to remind herself that it would only been two weeks and they'd be able to work together again, and she'd be able to go and visit the Defiance set with her. It would be hard, but she knew it would be worth the wait.

"I'll see you later, babe, have a great day." Jaime kissed her as Jo was about to head out of the door. "Love you."

"Love you too." Jo said, and although she would miss Jaime while she was at work, she left the apartment with a smile on her face.


	16. Tease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, smutty chapter. A longer, more plotty chapter to follow soon!

Unscipted

Chapter 16

 

Joanne could barely think of anything but Jaime while she was at work that day. It was bearable when she was lost in her scenes; when she became Myka in mind and body but sitting around with the crew and cast between takes made her long to be at home with Jaime. At the end of the shoot, she hastily said goodbye to everyone and broke every speed limit in her hurry to get back home. Jaime wouldn't be there for long and she wanted to savour every minute together that they had left.  
When Jo unlocked the front door a delicious smell wafted out to greet her, making her mouth water and that was before she had even seen Jaime. The tall brunette was wearing a short silky slip which looked more like a negligee than a dress, but Jo didn't care about the semantics; she cared about how quickly she could get Jaime out of it. Lust pulsed through her veins with a fierce intensity and she pulled Jaime into her arms with such force that the other woman stumbled. Jo was holding on too tightly for her to lose her footing, though.  
"It's nice to see you too, darling." Jaime said when they had finally parted from a hungry kiss to suck in lungful’s of air. Her chuckle was cut off when Jo's hands began to smooth over her body, sliding the silky material of the dress against her sensitised skin. Her nipples hardened, poking out against the smoky coloured fabric, bringing the fact that Jaime wasn't wearing a bra to Jo's attention. It made her wonder if she was wearing any underwear at all.  
Although Jaime had nearly finished preparing the dinner, she had let to lay the table so Jo was easily able to push her down onto it. She straddled Jaime's body, her curls falling over their faces like a curtain as she kissed Jaime's lips, nibbling on the lower one. Her exploration continued lower, along the smooth skin of her jaw and throat, until she reached the neckline of the flimsy slip. Jo placed her hands over Jaime's breasts, rubbing her thumbs over the points of her nipples and heard Jaime groaned at the sensation of the silk against the sensitive flesh. Jo bent her head to suckle at a nipple through the fabric, leaving a wet mark on the silk.   
Jaime continued to moan and sigh beneath her, making Jo hornier than before. She reached for the hem of the dress and, with a little difficulty, managed to pull it up and over Jaime's head so that the other woman was spread out naked beneath her. Whatever delicious meal Jaime had been cooking up was nowhere near as appetising as the view Jo had now. She kissed, licked and nipped her way down Jaime's bare torso, concentrating on her breasts and tight nipples. When she reached down to finger Jaime's folds, she found her soaking wet. She moved further down Jaime's body, and even though the position was a little uncomfortable, it was worth it for the sweet, salty taste of Jaime's juices and the moans of pleasure she was making. Jo felt Jaime's hands in her hair, pulling tightly at her curly locks but the twinge of pain didn't stop her slow laps. She wanted to draw this out for Jaime; to make it so incredible that it would be all she thought about until the next saw each other.   
"Jo, please." Jaime begged, and Jo decided that she liked that. She slowed down her movements and chose to dip a finger slowly into Jaime's wetness.  
"Please," She cried when Jo added a second finger.  
"Please what, darling?"   
"Please make me come, Jo."  
"Sorry, what did you say?" Her movements were torturously slow now.  
"Come now, please!" She was becoming more incoherent by the second, and having brought Jaime to this state was more of a turn on for Jo than she ever could have thought possible.   
"You're going to have to beg for it Jaime or I'm going to leave you here like this." Jo had no intention of doing so, but she wanted to see how it would make Jaime react.   
"Please Jo, please. Please fuck me, make me come with your fingers, your mouth. Just please, please." Jaime's words tailed off as Jo began to fuck her in earnest now, curling her fingers to hit the sweet spot inside. The only sounds that came out of Jaime's mouth now were deep, ragged breaths and keening moans.   
When she was finally able to speak again, let alone breathe, Jo was sucking Jaime's juices from her fingers.  
"Damnit Jo, that was incredible. I didn't know you had a kinky side like that!"  
There was a dangerous gleam in Jaime's eyes that made Jo shudder, but more than anything it drew her attention began to the throbbing ache between her own thighs. She hoped Jaime would take care of it for her, but the alarm on the oven began to beep, distracting her girlfriend's attention. She walked across the kitchen, turned the beeper off and bent over to check that everything was cooking evenly. Jo turned not to moan at the sight of Jaime's bare arse bent over in the air. It was a spankable arse if ever Jo had seen one. Maybe Jaime was right, maybe she did have a kinky side after all? Or maybe it was just Jaime who brought out these things in her?


	17. Empty Apartment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updating!  
> Thanks to everyone who has commented or left kudos, you're awesome <3  
> I was really sad to hear that Warehouse 13's season 5 will be the last one, but they've have a great run and I'm sure the remaining episodes will be fantastic.

Unscripted

Chapter 17

 

They said their goodbyes in the privacy of Jo's car when she dropped Jaime at the airport. Jo would accompany her into the airport as far as she was allowed, but they didn't want their final embrace caught on camera again. When Jaime and Jo were forced to part, they hugged briefly and kissed each other on the cheek. Jo smiled, putting on a brave face as she waved Jaime off, but it was an effort not to cry. Her apartment seemed desperately empty when she returned, and she relished the task of doing the washing up because it gave her something to do. It didn't take her mind off missing Jaime though. These next few weeks would be hard, for both of them, but Jo knew that it would be worthwhile. Perhaps, once Jaime had finished filming Defiance season one, they might be able to go away together somewhere for a little while. It would be nice to just be together as a normal couple for a little bit.

Jo was awake a long time before her alarm went off the following morning, and her car was one of the first to arrive in the parking lot on set. She was looking forward to throwing herself into her work. She left her purse and her script in her trailer, and headed over to craft services for a cup of coffee. On her way over, she spotted a man she had never seen before, who looked lost in a way that only people who were new to a set could look.

"Hi, can I help you?" She asked, peering up into her startlingly blue eyes.

"Hey, I'm Daniel," He shook hands with Jo and in spite of herself she felt a little flutter in the pit of her stomach. "I'm playing Lucas, on the show."

"Oh, right." Jo smiled. "I'm Jo, I'm just heading for a cup of coffee, can I interest you in one?"

Daniel smiled back and walked with Jo towards craft services, where they both ordered coffee. By the time Eddie and Aaron arrived, they were deep in conversation and she introduced him to the rest of the cast.

Most of the morning was taken up with rehearsals and Jo found Daniel easy to work with. It was always fun to have a new character in the show and a new actor to work with. Of course, no experience had been quite as entertaining as when Jaime joined the cast. As her thoughts returned to Jaime, Jo felt a pang of guilt. Since she had begun chatting with Daniel, she hadn't thought of her girlfriend quite as much but it didn't mean that she wasn't still missing her like crazy. She hoped Daniel hadn't misinterpreted her friendliness for flirtation.

 

* * *

 

Jaime was much quieter than usual on the set of Defiance that day, letting her mind wander while her make-up and wig were applied. She enjoyed getting dressed up as Stahma Tarr, but the process was a long one and it meant being in the make-up chair a large amount of time. A cup of herbal tea was sat on the table in front of her, but she had let it go cold. Coffee would have been preferable after the jet lag and too few hours’ sleep, but she was trying to detox. The costumes she had to wear when she was playing Stahma were not forgiving.

Julie Benz was occupying the make-up station next to Jaime's, though for her the process was much shorter. Only a fairly light amount of make-up was needed to transform Julie into Amanda Rosewater and of course her trademark side-braid.

"Are you okay, Jaime? I usually wouldn't complain about you being quiet, but I'm starting to worry."

"Just tired." Jaime smiled, reaching for her tea and wincing as she took a sip of the cold liquid.

"Were you with Jo last night?"

"Yeah, I hate long distance, but we should be able to see more of each other soon. She's going to come and visit me on set once Warehouse has finished filming for the season."

"That's great." Julie smiled. "I've bumped into her a few times at conventions but it would be really nice to meet her properly."

 

* * *

 

At the end of the day, Jo returned to her trailer to retrieve her things. She wasn't particularly looking forward to going home to her empty apartment, but her lack of sleep the previous night was catching up with her. She also needed to go over her lines for the upcoming scenes. As she exited the trailer, she saw Daniel walking towards and that there was no way of getting to her car without talking to him. He made her feel uncomfortable, though not in a bad way. He was friendly, good looking and had a killer smile. He made her feel flustered though, and she hated that. She loved Jaime and she wasn't interested in anyone else, but in such a short time Daniel had already started worming his way under her skin.

"Are you headed home?" He asked.

Jo nodded, feeling cagey.

"Do you know of any good places to get a steak and a beer around here?"

"You should ask Eddie," She replied carefully, "He'd know more about that than me."

Daniel looked a little wounded for a second, but he blinked and the moment passed. Jo knew she couldn't afford to be too friendly with him.

"I'll see you tomorrow," She continued, making good her escape. "Have a nice evening."

Swinging her car keys around her finger, Jo walked away before Daniel could say another word. All Jo wanted to do was to go home and call Jaime.


	18. Wrong Impression

Unscripted

Chapter 18

 

Daniel seemed to take the hint from Jo that her initial warmth towards him had been nothing deeper than friendliness. They worked together easily and were able to have light hearted conversations between set, and even socialised when the rest of the cast went out as a group. Daniel could sense some kind of sadness radiating from Jo, even when she was smiling and laughing at something Eddie had said. Maybe she had suffered a bad break up or something, and she was reluctant to become involved with anyone else?

While Allison and Polly were visiting the ladies' room, Eddie had gone home and Aaron was at the bar, Daniel decided to try to have a more personal conversation with Jo. He barely managed to attract her attention though as she was typing away on her cell phone. Every now and then she would set the device down on the table and engage in conversation with him, but then it would vibrate and her attention would be diverted again. It reminded Daniel just why he hated the gadgets.

Jo looked up with relief when Allison and Polly returned to the table, wishing she had said she'd go to the bathroom with them. If she was honest, she found Polly's British accent difficult to deal with as it reminded her of Jaime and made her miss her even more. Remaining at the table with Daniel had been okay until Aaron went up to the bar for refills, but once they were alone she had felt awkward. She was worried that Daniel was developing a crush on her and she didn't want to do anything that would look like it was leading him on. She supposed she could tell him that she was dating Jaime, but she didn't feel that she knew him well enough to confide such things in him. Also, whether they had mentioned it or not, everyone on the cast and crew seemed to know about the relationship now so why would Daniel be any different? The news story about Jo and Jaime hadn't exactly gone viral, but people who knew either of the actresses knew about the report. Perhaps Daniel was one of those guys who believed he could turn all lesbians straight with a winning smile and flirtatious words. He didn't seem like that though, and she knew she would have to have a serious conversation with him before Jaime arrived to shoot the season finale.

Once Jo had finished her next drink, she excused herself and left the bar. She was waiting for the bus that would take her home, when she saw Daniel was exiting the bar too. She didn't want to have the conversation now, especially when they had both been drinking. Jo was beginning to regret coming out tonight, but she hadn't been able to face being alone. Jaime was doing night shoots on Defiance and they were only able to communicate by text. It was better than nothing, but it wasn't practical either.

"We could get a cab if you want," Daniel suggested, "And split the cost?"

"No, that's okay thanks." She smiled politely, but her words were firm.

Daniel said nothing for a while, but stood beside her with his hands in his pockets.

"Don't you like me, Jo?"

The question took her by surprise. "Of course I do."

"You act strangely around me. I can't decide if it's because you hate me or if you fancy me."

Jo rolled her eyes. "It's neither."

"Okay." Daniel began to whistle and Jo looked at her watch, willing the bus not to be late.

When the bus arrived they both got on, and Jo was dismayed when Daniel took the seat next to her even though the bus was empty. The ride seemed to take forever, when it reality it was less than fifteen minutes. When Jo stepped off, she was surprised to find Daniel was following her.

"You're staying in this area?"

"Uhm, yeah."

"If you expect to be invited in for coffee, you've got another think coming." The words came out with more force than she had intended.

Daniel raised his eyebrows as the words struck home.

"What have I done to make you be like this?"

Jo sighed, rubbing at her face with the hand that wasn't holding her purse.

"I'm sorry Daniel; it's not your fault. I'm sure you're a nice guy and maybe I gave you the wrong impression when we first met, but I just wanted to make sure you felt welcome on set."

"I did, thank you."

"I didn't want to give you the wrong idea, though."

"It's okay, Jo. I understand if you don't want a relationship right now."

She opened her mouth to contradict him, but he was standing only inches away, pulling her into a kiss beneath the street lamp. His lips were chapped but soft, and the masculine scent of him was intoxicating but Jo knew that she could blame that on the alcohol. It felt nice to be held in the strong arms of a man, but every instinct was screaming at her to pull away and get as far from him as possible.

"Daniel, no, stop!"

He pulled back, with that hurt puppy-dog look in his eyes again.

"I don't want a relationship with you, because I'm already in one." She felt like she was going to vomit, but not because of the alcohol. "I'm in love with Jaime."

"Oh, who's he?" Daniel frowned; she seemed to think he should know all about her romantic life even though they'd known each other for less than two weeks.

"She. Jaime Murray. Everyone knows we're together, it's all over the internet!"

"Jaime who plays HG Wells?"

"Yes." Jo was beginning to get impatient with him now.

"I had no idea. I didn't even know you dated women."

"I don't; I didn't, until Jaime."

"Oh," Daniel was dumbfounded but Jo's behaviour made sense now.

"I can't believe you came to work on the show and you didn't know about it!"

"No one else mentioned it!"

Jo smiled. "They wouldn't. It's not a big deal. Jaime's been on the show for years and none of them were at all surprised when we became lovers instead of just friends."

"Maybe I'll have to get the internet then," He frowned. "I don't want to make an idiot out of myself like this again."

Jo smiled, relaxing a bit now. "You're not an idiot, but I can't believe you don't use the internet! I don't use social media like the others, but I still couldn't live without the web!"

Daniel had the good grace to blush, and was eager to get home now. It might be hard to face Jo tomorrow, but at least the air between them was now cleared.

"I'll see you at work tomorrow, goodnight Jo."

"'Night Daniel."

She stood outside her apartment building and watched him until he had walked out of sight. She wanted to go inside and see if Jaime was free to have an actual conversation, but she was dreading telling her girlfriend about what had happened that evening. She just hoped Jaime would see the funny side. 


	19. Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter, with both porn and plot. If the former isn't your thing, look away now! ;)

When Jo entered her apartment and locked the door behind her, shedding her jacket and shoes as she walked towards her bedroom. After what had happened with Daniel she wanted a long, hot shower to wash the evening away. She took her cell phone out of her purse and checked it to see if there were any more text messages from Jaime, but she must have had to film more scenes. Jo wasn't sure if she was disappointed or relieved that they wouldn't be able to speak to each other for a while yet. She plugged her cell phone in to charge up and went into the bathroom. She stayed under the hot spray of the water until she had lathered her hair with shampoo three times and washed her body thoroughly twice. When she stepped out and grabbed her towel, she felt much better. She dressed in pyjama bottoms and a baggy shirt, and decided to try and get some sleep when she noticed that her phone was buzzing on the nightstand. She took a breath before she answered Jaime's call.

"Hi," She said, brightly.

"Hi, Jo. I'm finally away from set!"

"It's so good to hear your voice, Jaime."

"Yours too. I miss you so much babe."

"I miss you too." She paused, taking another soothing inhalation. "Jaime..."

Jaime cut her off. "Do you have Skype, Jo?"

"Um, yeah it was already loaded on my laptop when I bought it, why?"

"Get yourself an account and add my email address. I'll talk to you on it in a few minutes, okay?"

"Okay..." Jo replied, but she couldn't say more because Jaime had already hung up the phone.  She had a feeling that they would not be talking about what had happened with Daniel tonight.

* * *

 

Doing as she was told, Jo booted up her laptop and set herself up with a Skype account. When she entered her details and logged on, she saw that Jaime was already online. A second later, a box was flashing in the corner of her screen and Jaime was greeting her. It was so good to see her face, even if it was via a computer screen. Feeling a little self-conscious, Jo waved and felt her heart leap when she saw Jaime's grin.

"This is better than talking on the phone, isn't it darling?"

Jo had to agree, though it just made her ache for Jaime even more. It didn't help that Jaime had swept her long dark hair up in a clip on top of her head and was wearing a silky black nightgown that was really more of a negligee. She felt decidedly overdressed in comparison and Jaime seemed to agree.

"Take off your shirt, Jo."

Jo's cheeks burned. "Is this safe, Jaime? If someone saw this, our careers will be over!"

"Yes, Jo, it's fine. Now take off your shirt."

She obeyed again, but she wished it was Jaime's hands removing her top.

"Very nice," Jaime smiled appreciatively. "But next time I see you, I'm definitely going to have to take you lingerie shopping. Your assets deserve far better than those boring bras you wear."

Jo opened her mouth to retort, but closed it again when Jaime let her hair down, the silky stands spilling over shoulders. Jo wanted nothing more than to run her fingers through the rich softness. As wonderful as it was to see Jaime's face again, this was making missing her even harder to bear. When she looked at Jaime more closely, she realised that she had removed the negligee and her hair was barely covering her breasts. Jo didn't even notice that she was licking her lips in wanton hunger. She reached behind her back and undid her own bra, tossing it aside to join her discarded shirt.

Soon they were both naked in front of their computer screens, watching intently as they touched and caressed their own bodies. It wasn't as good as being physically together but it was better than nothing; better than their attempts at phone sex too. Jo stilled her own movements to watch as Jaime crashed into her self-inflicted climax, reveling in the beauty of the woman she loved. When Jaime had come down from her high, Jo began to work herself up to climax again. Jaime watched with rapt attention as Jo brought herself off, almost able to taste the beads of sweat that dripped from her chest.

"You're so beautiful when you come, Jo. I wish I was there now to crawl into bed with you."

"Me too." Jo sighed, blinking back tears that seemed to have come from nowhere. "It's so hard without you, Jay."

"I know, babe. It won't be long now, I promise."

Jo forced herself to be brave, Jaime was right; they would be together again soon. When they ended their conversation, Jo realised she had been right; Daniel had not been mentioned at all.

* * *

 

"You look happier today," Julie commented when she saw Jaime at work the following morning. Jaime felt better too, even if they were miles apart, she felt that she had been able to spend some quality time with Jo the previous night, and there was no doubt that the spark in their relationship was still well and truly alive. "Were you able to talk to Jo last night?"

"Yes," Jaime smiled, though talking wasn't exactly what they had been doing.

"I do think I've seen you as happy with someone in all the time I've known you, Jaime." She paused. "Do you think she's the one?"

Jaime looked thoughtful. "Yeah, maybe she is."

Julie punched her friend in the arm. "I'm pleased for you, Jay."

It was a rare, tender moment between the two of them but Jaime treasured it. Their bickering had always covered up a deeper emotional connection between them. If they hadn't been so close, they wouldn't have felt comfortable teasing and joking with each other.

* * *

 

Jo was a little worried about facing Daniel at work the next day, but he would soon finish filming. The character he was playing was recurring for three episodes but would be gone by the time HG Wells returned. Jo was glad of this; she didn't really want to have to work with both Jaime and Daniel at the same time, though of course eventually they were sure to meet at an event or a convention.

When she ran into Daniel on set, they both agreed to pretend that the night before had not happened and they threw themselves into playing their characters. Jo found that she enjoyed working with Daniel a lot more now that the air was clear between them, and she found him easier to talk to now that a romance was so obviously off the table.

She tried not to look forward to him leaving, but as soon as he departed, they would be working on the penultimate episode of the fourth season and would be a step closer to Jaime's return to the show. Daniel took the cast and crew out for drinks upon his departure, but although Jo went along she did not drink so that she could drive and snuck out early. She may have been able to form something of a friendship with Daniel, but she would far rather be at home talking to Jaime.

* * *

 

Jo arrived early at the airport on the day that Jaime was due to fly in. She sat at a table in an airport cafe, drinking coffee and reading a paperback novel while she waited. She knew that she was horribly early and the stormy weather might delay Jaime's flight but she had been going crazy at home. She was on her third cappuccino and staring at the newspaper when she heard over the tannoy that Jaime's flight had arrived. The caffeine buzz had made her clumsy and she nearly knocked her cup from the table in her hurry to go and meet her girlfriend.

When she finally saw Jaime approach, laden down with suitcases, Jo rushed toward her and embraced her. They hugged desperately, like people who had been parted for years.

It was Friday night, but Jo had planned for them to spend the evening at home. She had placed at order with the sushi place that Jaime liked so much and sparkling wine was chilling in her fridge. As much as she was looking forward to finally getting her hands on Jaime after weeks apart, she was excited to just spend time in the other woman's company. She had missed the way they could just sit on her couch, wrapped up in each blankets and watching romantic comedies. Or, when they sat in her bathtub for so long that their skin wrinkled and the water grew cold.

When they arrived at her apartment, Jo showed Jaime that she had moved some of her clothes around so that there was some closet space for Jaime's large collection of outfits that seemed to accompany her everywhere.

Jaime was touched, but her softened expression soon turned to one of mischief.

"On the subject of outfits, I brought something from the Defiance set that you might be interested in..."

"Oh?"

"If you're lucky, I might show you later."

Jo pouted but Jaime didn't relent. She let Jaime shower in peace while she uncorked the wine and put on some soft background music. Not long after Jaime emerged from the bathroom, the food arrived.

"Do you remember the first time we had sushi?"

Jo smiled. "Yeah, I wouldn't have tried raw fish for anyone but you, Jay."

"You've tried a lot of things for me."

"And I've liked all of them...so far."

Jaime laughed, popping a California roll into her mouth and washing it down with a sip of wine.

"When do I get to see whatever it is you took from the Defiance set?"

"Took!" Jaime exclaimed with exaggerated innocence. "I believe 'borrowed' is more corrected."

Jo laughed. "Okay, fine. What is it?"

"I might be wearing it now..." Jaime said setting aside her chopsticks and untying the robe she had put on after her shower.

"Oh, wow." She tried for something a bit more coherent but it had been a long time since she had seen Jaime's barely covered flesh up close and personal. Before she pounced on the woman in front of her, she had one thought; if people didn't watch Defiance when it aired, they would be missing out.


	20. Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for taking so long to update. I wrote this chapter about 3 times and scrapped each version. I hope you like this one, there's both plot and porn ahead. Thanks for the comments and kudos. <3

Unscripted

Chapter 20

 

Jaime hadn't even bothered to book a hotel room during her stay this time. This meant that she and Jo were able to awake slowly and lazily rather than rushing around like they had done before when Jaime was last working on the Warehouse set. Jo awoke first, feeling contented mentally, physically and emotionally. She put the coffee maker on for herself and brewed tea for Jaime, who appeared bleary-eyed but radiant as Jo was taking the milk out of the fridge.

"Thanks babe," Jaime said, sipping gratefully at the hot tea. Coffee was all well and good, and often very necessary, for her in the morning but you couldn't beat a good cup of English breakfast tea. Although she was less than convinced by it herself, Jo had mastered making it just the way Jaime liked it.

"What time do we need to be in this morning?" She asked, peering at the display on Jo's microwave. Perhaps it was because they had been up so late the previous night, talking, cuddling and making love, that it seemed such an ungodly hour to be awake. Jaime was looking forward to seeing the rest of the Warehouse 13 cast though, and taking on the role of HG Wells again.

They had time for another cup of coffee and tea respectively, and breakfast before they needed to get ready to leave. Jo had butterflies in her stomach when she thought about arriving at set with Jaime, but it was the good kind of apprehension that she was feeling. It would be the first time that the cast and crew would see the two of them together since the true nature of their relationship had been revealed.

Jo drove them both to the set in her car and parked in the lot next to Eddie's SUV. Jaime was smiling at her as she climbed out of the passenger side and it gave Jo the boost of confidence she needed to take Jaime's hand in her own, intertwining their fingers. They only separated when they reached their separate trailers to leave their bags and jackets.

When Jo emerged from her trailer, Jaime was talking to Allison who seemed to be dominating the conversation. As Jo approached, Allison was throwing her arms around Jaime's neck. Eddie ambled over and hugged Jaime too. Although it was still early in the morning, not long past dawn, the day was promising to be a warm one. As she stood outside in the sun, surrounded by some of her closest friends and the woman she loved, Jo wondered if it was possible to be happier. She had already decided that she wouldn't tell Jaime about what had happened with Daniel; what was there to tell? He had come onto her, she had turned him down. It was as simple as that. There was a chance that she or Jaime would run into him at Syfy events or conventions but that was a bridge she could cross when she got there. Daniel had probably forgotten about all of the awkwardness and romancing another actress on another set somewhere else.

It was incredible having Jaime back on set, and although the costume from the Defiance wardrobe had been incredibly sexy, it was the clothes she wore when she was playing HG that Jo really liked. They were both classy and simple, but looked so good on Jaime. To be fair, Jo thought, Jaime would look a million dollar if she was wearing garbage bag.

The greatest bonus of having Jaime back on set was that they got to spend the whole day together, either rehearsing or filming sequences, and when they were finished for the day they got to go home together. It was so normal and so routine to go home together, make dinner in the kitchen and watch television on the sofa. It was the kind of lifestyle that Jo could find herslf getting used to, but their careers were never static meaning there would always be times when they were apart. Over the past few months they had proved that they were able to make their relationship work on a long distance basis. It hadn't been easy, but it had certainly been worth it.

"We should go out tomorrow night," Jaime suggested a little sleepily when Jo turned the TV set off. "It's really nice being here with you, but I want to take you out and show you off."

Jo laughed. "I think it's the other way around, Jay."

Jaime took Jo's face between her hands. "Stop putting yourself down Jo, you're beautiful."

Jo tried to move away, not comfortable with Jaime's compliments. She knew that Jaime loved her, and that was enough.

"I wish you could see yourself the way I do."

Jo laughed, but it lacked humour. "So do I."

Jaime let her hands fall away, standing up and offering Jo her hand. Jo accepted it and let herself be led into the bedroom. Jaime positioned her in front of the full length mirror. It wasn't an easy task for her to undress Jo from this position, but she made quick work of Jo's blouse, jeans and then her underwear. Jo tried to squirm away, but in spite of her slender frame Jaime was strong and held Jo close to her. Her hand skimmed over Jo's stomach and between her legs, fingers dancing along the lips of her sex. Jo let out a little gasp as Jaime's fingers penetrated her, slowly at first before building up a rhythm that included the briefest touch of her thumb of Jo's clit.

"Open your eyes, Jo" Jaime coaxed, her other hand coming around to squeeze Jo's breast,

Reluctantly, Jo met the gaze of her own reflection, surprised to see that her eyes were almost glazed over with desire and longing.

"I want you to watch yourself, I want you to see what I see when we make love."

Jaime's voice in her ear and her fingers working at her most sensitive areas were sending Jo close to the edge in spite of herself. She forced herself to keep her eyes open, correctly assuming that if she did not Jaime would make her repeat this experiment of sorts until she did as she was instructed.

Jaime knew that Jo wasn't going to last much longer from the way her walls were gripping at Jaime's fingers. She rubbed Jo's clit with more deliberate motions and felt the muscles in Jo's body tense up and then relax as her release consumed her. She removed her fingers from Jo, and sucked her juices from them before spinning the other woman around so they were facing each other. She supported Jo in her arms until the other woman seemed capable to standing without help once more.

"Now do you see what I mean? You're so beautiful Jo, especially when you lose it for me."

Jo kissed her, it was sloppy and poorly executed but she poured her heart and soul into it. Trying to communicate, without words, how grateful she was to have Jaime in her life.


	21. Eventful

Unscripted

Chapter 21

 

The days seemed to fly by with Jaime being back on set. Jo so enjoyed working with her, that been on set didn't feel like a job at all. Myka and HG's relationship on screen just seemed like an extension of their own away from the cameras. Jo was looking forward to a break from filming though, once this final episode of the season was wrapped. She was excited about visiting Jaime on the set of Defiance, from what she heard it sounded pretty spectacular. She and Jaime had been looking at cheap last minute vacation deals as well. It would be nice to get away from everything, to be just the two of them together on some tropical island somewhere.

The final shoot of the season took place at night, meaning Jo and Jaime didn't crawl into bed until the small hours of the morning. The wrap party was scheduled for that evening and they spent the majority of the day in bed and then getting ready for the party. They attended the party together, booking a cab so that they could both drink. It was a little bitter sweet attending the party with the cast and crew, and some of the network executives, without knowing whether they would all be coming back for a fifth season. Jo was determined to make the evening a celebration, all the same.

They mingled both together and separately with their friends in the room, sipping champagne and eating canapés. Jo looked towards the door as some latecomers arrived and nearly choked on her salmon puff. No one had warned her that Daniel would be attending the party, and it was something she hadn't even considered. She tried to act normal, greeting him a friendly, casual manner but her heart was beating a fierce tattoo in her chest. Every possible scenario was spinning through Jo's head at warp speed; even though she knew that rationally they were over the top and more than unlikely.

She clutched her glass in her hand so tightly that she was surprised it didn't smash, watching as Daniel approached where Jaime was chatting with Genelle and Eddie's wife Lynn. Part of Jo wanted to rush forward and interrupt their conversation, but the rest of her wanted to stay as far away as possible and pretend that this wasn't happening. She was regretting not tell Jaime what had happened between her and Daniel now. In hindsight she could picture how Jaime would react, and she felt foolish for keeping what had occurred a secrIf Daniel told her, Jaime would think she was keeping things from her and that would undermine their relationship.

Jo was beginning to feel lightheaded and decided to escape the party by going to the ladies room. She left her champagne glass next to the sink and splashed some cool water on her face, trying not to smudge her make-up. When someone else came into the bathroom, Jo went into one of the stalls and sat on the closed lid. She knew she couldn't stay in there forever and that she could only avoid Jaime until the party was over. She flushed the toilet, washing her hands and downed the remains of her champagne before bolstering all of her courage to rejoin the party.

Jaime approached her as soon as Jo walked back into the room.

"I wondered where you'd got to!"

She seemed pleased to see Jo and that made the other woman more concerned.

"You didn't tell me you'd been working with a guy called Daniel. I wondered who everyone was talking about when a Lucas was mentioned in the script!"

"Jaime, I'm sorry," Jo said, pulling her over to a quieter corner of the room. "I should have told you all about it when it happened, but you were off filming Defiance and being apart was already hard enough. I didn't want it to happen and it meant nothing. Actually, it made me realise all over again how much I love you, and want only you."

Jaime held up her hand to stop the flow of words.

"What _are_ you talking about?"

"About what happened with Daniel and me?"

" _What_ happened between you and Daniel?"

"He...he didn't tell you?" Jo stuttered. The truth was out now anyway.

"Tell me what?" Jaime looked amused rather than annoying.

"He flirted with me, a lot, when he first arrived on set. One night a group of us went out for drinks. I wouldn't have gone but you were working nights and I was missing you like crazy, so I went along. At the end of the night Daniel kissed me."

"That explains why he told me that I'm a lucky woman." Jaime replied.

"Please don't be mad at me Jay, it was stupid and I feel like an idiot for keeping it from you."

"I'm not mad, honey. I might be a little jealous that he got to kiss you while I was miles away from you. I wish you had told me though."

"I'm sorry, I know I should have."

Jaime kissed her cheek. "You're forgiven, but you'll be making up to me later darling." With a wink, Jaime took her by the hand and dragged her over to where people were beginning to dance. When he danced by them, with a pretty blonde in his arms, Jo smiled at Daniel. She hoped it relayed the gratitude she felt at him keeping quiet about their kiss. Now that the truth was out and Jaime knew everything she felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. When a slow song started to play, she pulled Jaime close to her and kissed her long and slow in full view of all of their friends.


	22. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically fluff and porn.

Unscripted

Chapter 22

 

Jo and Jaime were eating a late breakfast of pancakes and bacon when the phone rang. Sucking syrup from her thumb, Jo went to answer it. Jaime watched her from her seat at the kitchen table, observing Jo's facial expressions as she talked and listened to the conversation.

"Everything okay?" She asked when Jo returned to the table and helped herself to another pancake.

"Yeah," Jo smiled a little. "That was my mom. She wants me to go over and see her this afternoon; do you want to come with me?"

Jaime, not often taken by surprise, could not respond right away.

"Does she know about us?" She asked when she was able to verbally communicate again.

"Yes, both my parents are dying to meet you, Jay."

Jaime was still having trouble trying to read Jo's expression. Part of her wondered if Jo actually wanted her to turn down the invitation, but why had she mentioned it if she didn't want Jaime to go with her?

"I'd love to meet them." She smiled, squeezing Jo's hand in her own before reaching for more brunch.

*

They were both nervous as the day progress, but it was more anticipation than fear. They didn't say much on the drive to Jo's parents' house and Jaime was wracking her brain trying to think of neutral topics they could discuss. If Jo's parents had been English they could have spent hours talking about the weather, tea and gardening. She just hoped that Jo's parents liked her.

The area where Jo had grown up was somewhere Jaime had never been, but it was beautiful. Jo's mom and dad lived in a pretty red brick, two storey house with a well-maintained front garden. When Jo pulled her car to a stop outside their house, her parents were already waiting at the door to welcome them.

Abigail and John Kelly greeted Jaime warmly, as if she were an old friend. Jaime was touched by the gesture and allowed them to lead her aside, giving her the grand tour of their home. Jo tagged along behind them, smiling reassuringly at Jaime every time that she looked her way. When the tour was complete, they ended up back in the living room where Abigail had set out a tray of tea and cakes.

"Joanne told me that you liked tea, so I bought this British blend at the store. I hope you like it."

"I'm sure it will be great." Jaime smiled, taking the cup that Abigail handed her.

Cake and cookies were passed around and the atmosphere was friendly and relaxed. Jaime wasn't sure why she had expected anything different but she was the first girlfriend Joanne had ever brought home, so anything could have happened.

"John and I were fans of yours before you even worked with our Jo." Abigail was saying. "We loved you on Warehouse 13 though, and John is rather fond of you on Spartacus."

John had the good grace to blush at this and avoided meeting Jaime's eye, but she chuckled.

"It's been a long time since I've seen Joanne as happy as she is with you, Jaime."

Jaime smiled. "She makes me very happy, too."

They stayed for a while longer, and Abigail kissed Jaime on both cheeks before she left. Jo stopped the car when they were a few miles away from her parents' house and pulled over at the side of the road.

"Thank you for coming with me today,"

"Of course, your parents are so sweet."

"I love you, honey."

Jaime leaned over to kiss her. "I love you, too.

It was nice to know that they could go home and relax for a little while. Jaime was due back on the Defiance set in a couple of days, and Joanne was off work until she began filming a TV movie in July. This meant they had a little time together to be a normal couple. They watched a movie on the couch together, Jo’s head on Jaime’s shoulder. After a while though, Jo began to get distracted and began to press kisses to the side of Jaime’s neck and nibbled on her earlobe. Jaime kept her attention on the movie, but made a little groan of appreciation when Jo’s tongue licked over the shell of her ear.

Jo climbed into Jaime’s lap and began to kiss her, sliding her fingers in Jaime’s silky hair and tugging lightly on it. Jaime gave up all attempts at watching the moving and wrapped her arms around Jo. She moaned into Jo’s lips as the kiss deepened, running her hands up and down Jo’s back.

Jo began to unbutton Jaime’s blouse, tossing it aside and unclasping her bra. Jaime’s shivered when Jo kissed her left nipple and blew cool air over it. Her nipple tightened to a cold, hard bud. Jo sucked it back into her mouth again and lightly nipped at the bud with her teeth. Jo slid off Jaime’s lap until she was kneeling on the floor. She pulled down Jaime’s pants and underwear, leaving her naked and gasping on the couch. Jo tugged on Jaime’s legs until her thighs were wrapped around Jo’s head, giving her better access to Jaime’s sex. Her fingers dug into the soft flesh of Jaime’s thighs as Jo licked at her hot, wet lips. She stiffened her tongue, plunging it in and out of Jaime’s warmth. Jaime’s hands tangled in Jo’s hair, tugging her face tighter between her legs. Jo moved to suckle the hard bud of Jaime’s clit into her mouth, rubbing her tongue around it in circular motions. Jaime gasped, throwing her head back and muttering incoherent curses as Jo brought her to the edge and over it into a stunning climax.

Jaime was still fighting to get her breath back when Jo stood up and offered her a hand. She led Jaime to the bedroom, and though she could really use a nap, Jaime knew she would willingly return the favour to Jo.


	23. Helena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just porn. I thought after last night's episode that might be appreciated, lol.

Unscripted

Chapter 23

 

Joanne awoke lazily, aware of the sun warming up the bedroom and caresses on her bare body. Jaime had wrapped herself around Jo's sleeping form and was stoking arousal in her with her feather light touches and kisses. Jo reached out blindly, stroking her fingers through Jaime's soft hair, pulling on it when Jaime began to kiss down her stomach, making the muscles jump in response. When she felt Jaime's kisses on the inside of her thighs, she gasped.

"Helena," She stuttered.

Jaime laughed, sitting up on the bed. "What did you call me?"

"Huh?" She could see that Jo was still not fully awake.

"What did you call me just then? Did you call me Helena?"

Jo blushed. "Uh, maybe. I was dreaming about you, but you were HG Wells and then you woke me up this way..."

Jaime pushed back Jo's hair and kissed her softly on the mouth.

"I thought you were trying to role-play with me."

Jo lips twitched as her sleepy brain processed that idea. "Well, Ms. Wells, if you don't do a good enough job here; I might have to rethink having you bronzed."

Jaime was surprised at how eagerly playing along with something she had only mentioned, not really suggested.

"I'd hate to disappoint you, Agent Bering." She replied, in an almost meek voice and lowered her head between Jo's legs again.

Jo's hands cupped Jaime's head as she was licked out, first with short experimental strokes, then with long broad strokes of tongue. Her hands tightened as Jaime brought her close to the edge.

"Yes," She chanted over and over, forcing Jaime's face closer to her sex. She came apart beneath the ministrations of Jaime's tongue, still holding Jaime's head as she licked Jo through her orgasm.

"So Myka, did I pass the test?" Jaime asked, moving back up the bed and kissing Jo sloppily.

Jo rolled her over and pinned Jaime to the bed.

"You did pretty well, but you've got a lot of penance to pay for your past crimes, Helena."

Jaime's eyes darkened, pupils enlarging. She had seen lots of different sides of Jo emerge since they had begun a romantic relationship, but the dominant aspect of her personality did not come out to play often. Jaime was determined to make the most of this.

Jaime opened her mouth to speak, her lust-addled brain trying to improvise what Helena might say in a situation such as this. It was difficult to think clearly when Jo's warm, soft curvy body was pressed against your own.

"I..." She began, but Jo saved her.

"Did I say you could speak? This is a punishment, not pleasure. You will not come until I let you."

The power was going to Jo's head a little bit, and she loved it. Being the submissive was fun, but dominating Jaime was getting her wet all over again.

"Yes, ma'am." Jaime replied.

Jo glared down at her. She reached for her bathrobe which was discarded on the floor beside the bed. She pulled the belt from its waistband and shifted her position so that her hips were level with Jaime's.

Jaime's eyes widened further when her brain processed exactly what Jo was planning to do and an answering rush of desire spread through her body to her core. Jo looked her in the eyes and saw Jaime's almost imperceptible nod before she took her wrists and bound them through the bars of the headboard with the bathrobe belt.

She looked down at Jaime, bound and her mercy. It would have been quite easy for Jaime to have pulled herself free from her bonds, but the fact that she remained there without fighting them filled Jo with both desire and love. It meant so much to her that Jaime trusted her to do this. She pushed these feelings aside and focused on the role-play.

Jo scooted down the bed until she was level with Jaime's feet, her tongue peeking out to lick a stripe along Jaime's slim ankle. She continued to kiss and lick her way up Jaime's smooth legs until she reached her knees. Her fingers tickled the flesh behind Jaime's knees making her writhe beneath Jo on the bed. Jo grinned, wanting to drag this out until Jaime was begging but also wanting to give her girlfriend everything she desired.

She stopped her ministrations when she reached Jaime's thighs but though the raven haired woman pouted, she knew better than to object. Jo started to kiss along Jaime's neck instead, over her shoulders and down between her breasts but ignoring her tightened nipples entirely. Jaime was close to begging already and wondered how long Jo would drag this out.

A light bulb flashed in Jo's mind and she reached into her nightstand. She pulled out the vibrator; the sex toy she had been unable to use ever since Jaime had used it on her. Jaime eyed her, an eyebrow raised quizzically when Jo returned to the bed with it.

Jo's fingers gently probed Jaime's cunt, finding her wet and slippery to touch. She began to work the vibrator in, leaving it turned off and slowly thrusting it in and out. Jaime moaned, her hands uselessly above her head meaning that she couldn't pull Jo to her. With every thrust, the head of the toy grazed her g-spot making her desperate; her walls tightening. If Jo didn't let up the pace, she'd be a screaming mess in moments. More than a little part of her wanted to see what Jo would do if she forbade her and came without permission. She wanted to let Jo have this piece of dominance though; there would be time to explore their boundaries later on.

"Myka," She breathed her back arching.

There was something in the desperation of Jaime's voice and the hitching of her breath that kept Jo going; her movements increasing as she brought Jaime to the edge. Jaime's back arched again, her muscles tightening and her wrists pulling against her bonds as she closed her eyes and welcomed the release watching over her. While Jaime panted and shook, Jo untied her wrists from the headboard and kissed them both just over the pulse point. She pulled Jaime into her arms and kissed the top of her head.

They lay together on the mussed bedcovers for a while until Jo looked at the clock. Most of the morning had already slipped away and they only had one full day left together until Jaime had to be back at work.

"We should shower," She said.

Jaime smiled. "And then, I'm taking you shopping."


	24. Doubt

Unscripted

Chapter 24

 

Shopping was not exactly how Joanne had envisaged spending her last day with Jaime before she had to return to work on the Defiance set. Jaime seemed to be enjoying herself though, and that make Jo happy enough. Her feet were beginning to ache and she was becoming desperate for a cup of coffee when Jaime dragged her into a lingerie store. She looked at a black and cream lace bra, sucking in a gasp of air when she saw the price tag. She could have replaced her entire underwear drawer with the same amount of money. She had a few pieces of sexier, fancier underwear but usually she was more comfortable in cotton bras and panties. Jaime clearly had a different opinion, from what Jo had seen of her lingerie collection and the items she was looking at now.

Jaime held up a red lacy slip and beckoned Jo over to her.

"What do you think?"

"It's nice."

"Go and try it on."

Jo made a face. "I thought you meant what did I think about it for _you._ "

"Oh darling, I already have more than enough negligees, you on the other hand..."

"Fine," Jo took the slip with her to the dressing room. She felt a little self-conscious as she stripped off her vest and jeans, pulling the soft, lacy fabric over her head.

She shrank back when the dressing room curtain was pulled open, but relaxed when she saw it was Jaime, armed with yet more lingerie.

"That looks really great," Jaime grinned, taking in the way that the silky material clung to Jo's breasts and slid over her curves like water.  "Try this," She handed Jo a similar garment in a sapphire blue, which suited Jo's colouring better.

Although she didn't really want to admit it, Jo was really enjoying herself. Having Jaime's attention like this; the way that she looked at her with hungry desire and love was overwhelming.

They left the shop armed with bags and feeling like giddy schoolgirls.

"I've never spent so much money on underwear before!" Jo laughed, loading the trunk of her car with the bags. "I've never spend that much money on _clothes_ before."

"It'll be worth every penny," Jaime smiled, her grin wicked.

* * *

 

They literally fell in through Jo's front door in their haste to get to the bedroom. The lingerie shopping trip had stoked their desires that were always smouldering near the surface. Jaime's hands were tangled in Jo's curls, pulling their mouths together in a searing kiss and pushing her against the wall. She was working her hands under the hem of Jo's shirt when her cell phone began to ring, playing an Ellie Goulding song loud enough to shatter eardrums.

"Sorry, I have to take this," She said apologetically, while Jo tried to get her breath back again.

"Hello," She paused to listen. "Julie? Tomorrow? But I'm supposed to be flying back tomorrow afternoon. I have to be on a flight tonight?"

Jo was already braced for disappointment when Jaime ended the call.

"I'm so sorry, Jo. I have to fly back tonight; they need me on set tomorrow. They've already booked me on the 7pm flight."

Jo put her arms around Jaime. "It's okay; we're only losing one night. I'll fly out on our original flight tomorrow." She was disappointed, but there was no point being upset about it and ruining their last few hours together.

Jaime looked at her watch; they had a couple of hours before she needed to leave for the airport. She refused to leave without seeing Jo in something they had bought that afternoon, not without removing it either.

* * *

 

Their goodbye at the airport was bittersweet, but not as difficult as many of their other partings. They knew that it would be barely twenty four hours until they saw each other again, and Jo was very much looking forward to getting a guided tour of the Defiance set and seeing Jaime in her Stahma Tarr costume. She stayed up late that night, unable to fall asleep without Jaime by her side. She checked that she had packed everything she would need for her visit, including the underwear they had purchased together and eventually drifted off to sleep in the early hours of the morning. She was awakened by the ringing of her cell phone and sleepily answered it, expecting it to be Jaime. She was surprised to find that it was the airline calling her. Jo’s flight for that afternoon had been cancelled but there was a flight at noon if she was available. Jo rushed to accept it, she had very little to do to prepare for an earlier flight and it would mean she had more time with Jaime. She showered, checked her bag once more and went straight to the airport.

Jaime had been going to collect Jo from the airport once her flight landed, but as had arrived five hours earlier than intended, she took a cab from the airport to the hotel where Jaime was staying. She enquired at reception and was directed to the room Jaime was occupying. She expected to find it empty, assuming that Jaime would be on set as she had been called back to work early.

She stepped inside the spacious hotel suite and left her suitcase by the wall.

“Jaime?” She called out, and as she got nearer to the bedroom she could hear the sound of running water. She opened her mouth to repeat Jaime’s name but was shocked to see someone sitting on the double bed; someone who was not Jaime. Her jaw hung open as she took in the sight before her; Julie Benz in her underwear with a bathrobe knotted at her waist.

Doubt came rushing at her from all sides and she almost forgot to breathe. Had Jaime really been called back to work on Defiance, or had she returned to be with Julie? Was this why Jaime had been so cool when Jo had told her about what had happened with Daniel?

“Hi Jo,” Julie stood up and walked across the room to wear Jo was standing. “It’s really great to finally meet you properly.”

Jo didn’t glare at Julie but neither did she smile. She felt frozen and, to her horror, she felt tears spring up in her eyes. It was true, you never realised what it was that you had and what it really meant to you until you risked losing it. If Jaime revealed that she wanted to be Julie not Jo, Jo was convinced that her heart would break. She had never loved someone with this amount of passion before and she was so scared of losing Jaime.

The water stopped running and a moment later the bathroom door opened. Jaime appeared in a cloud of steam and lavender bath towel.

“Jo!” She squealed. “You’re here! I didn’t expect to see you until this evening.”

She rushed forward and hugged Jo, regardless of her damp skin or the fact she was dressed simply in a towel. When the towel fell to the ground leaving Jaime buck naked, Julie didn’t bat an eyelid. Jaime and nudity went hand in hand, as her television credits could testify.

“I thought you had to work.”

Jaime didn’t pick up on the chilly tone of Jo’s voice, or if she did, she ignored it.

“We did. We were on set from the early hours; we finished about an hour ago and headed back here. Julie has the adjoining room but maintenance is working on her shower. We were going to head out for a drink, but now we can all go together.”

Jo let out a long sigh of relief. She felt ridiculous for doubting Jaime. She trusted her, she really did, but she was still getting used to their relationship. Now that she knew why Julie was here, and in this particular state of undress, she felt bad for not being as polite or friendly as she should have been.

“That would be nice,” She smiled. “It will be really nice to get to know Julie.”

Julie smiled. “I’ll just get in the shower and then we can be on our way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would anyone be interested in reading a Jo/Jaime/Julie threesome scene, because I would totally be up for writing it if that's what people would like?


	25. Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite a bit of graphic f/f sex ahead.

Unscripted

Chapter 25

 

"Are you okay, Jo?" Jaime asked when they were alone again. "You look a bit like you've seen a ghost."

Jo smiled, hoping it look reassuring. Even though she knew now that she had jumped to the wrong conclusions, she still felt a little shaken up.

"I'm fine, tired from the flight I guess."

"I missed you," Jaime said. "Even though it hasn't been twenty four hours since I last saw you."

This time Jo's smile wasn't forced, and she decided to come clean.

"I have to be honest with you, Jay, when I got here and saw Julie on your bed in her underwear, I panicked." She looked away, her cheeks flaming with a blush. "I thought you'd come back here early to be with her."

"Julie?" Jaime laughed. "Oh God no, honey. I won't lie and say that Julie and I weren't intimately involved once upon a time but now that she's with Rich we are strictly friends only. She's gorgeous, don't get me wrong, but I don't fancy her and I'm certainly not in love with her."

"I guess I just needed to here you say that." Jo admitted.

Jaime tucked a strand of Jo's curly hair behind her ear.

"You need to stop doubting me. I love you, only you, and I'm not interested in anybody else."

"I know," Jo leaned forward so their foreheads were pressed together and realised that Jaime was still naked.

Jo's hands slid down Jaime's sides, ghosting over the curves of her breasts and hips. Jaime shivered at the light touches of Jo's hands and leaned closer to her girlfriend.

"Quickly," She whispered. "Before Julie finishes in the shower."

The fact that Julie could walk in on them at any minute heightened their desires and Jaime was all slick heat when Jo's index and middle fingers probed her. She gasped when Jo added a third finger, stretching her open. Jo's fingers moved in quick, jerky rhythms, bringing Jaime close to the edge and quickly too. She mewled when Jo began to rub her clit in little circles, her inner walls clenching around Jo's fingers. She had closed her eyes and was about to gave into her orgasm just as they both became aware of the bathroom door opening.

Jo flinched, moving away from Jaime but looking helplessly at her.

"Is this a private party," Julie joked. "Or can anyone join in?"

Jaime covered herself with the sheet, more for Jo's sake than to preserve her own modesty.

"Sorry, Julie. You weren't meant to see that."

"It's fine," Julie laughed. "I'll just go to my room and throw on an outfit," She paused. "Unless you two would like to be alone for a while?"

Jo didn't think it was possible for her cheeks to get any redder, but she felt her blush deepen all the same. This was definitely not how she had envisioned her first meeting with Julie.

"No, we'll go out. I want my girlfriend and my best friend to get to know each better," Jaime said, squeezing Jo's hand reassuringly.

When Julie had returned to her own room to dress and Jaime was selecting an outfit from her closet, Jo went into the adjoining bathroom on the pretext of freshening up. She splashed cool water on her face and took a few deep breaths, feeling calmer and refreshed when she exited the bathroom again.

A few minutes later Julie knocked on the door that joined her room to Jaime's, and the three of them left the hotel to go into town for dinner and cocktails. As they ate, drank and chatted, Jo forgot all about her earlier embarrassment and concentrated on having a good time and getting to know Julie better.

As they made their way to a dance club, they were joined by some more of the Defiance cast members, also out to let their hair down on a night off from filming. Jo was introduced to Tony who played Jaime’s character’s husband and Mia who played Julie’s character’s sister, and apparently, from giggled exchanges between Mia and Jaime, someone whom Stahma would become closely involved with in the future.

“Is it possible,” Jo asked, her words slurring a little after her third martini. “For you to play a character that isn’t just a little bit gay?”

Jaime laughed, leaning into Jo as they swayed to the music.

“I don’t think so.” She pressed her lips to the skin behind Jo’s ear, making her skin tingle. Jo was suddenly assaulted by memories of the time, early in their relationship, where Jaime had insisted that they go out dancing together. Jaime seemed to remember it too, as her grip on Jo became tighter and slightly inappropriate for a private place.

“Maybe we should take this back to your hotel room,” Jo murmured in Jaime’s ear.

Jaime crossed the room to wear Julie and Mia were doing shots, and told them that she and Jo were headed back to the hotel. They said their goodbyes and hailed the first cab they spotted.

It wasn’t until they had gone out into the cool night air that Jo realised just how drunk she really was. Jaime didn’t seem to be far behind her either. She tried to keep to her side of the taxi as the cab pulled out into traffic but the inches of Jaime’s creamy thighs so close to her were too much to resist. Her fingers danced over the soft skin, and she heard a hitch in Jaime’s breathing. She continued to move her hand under the hem of Jaime’s dress, her fingers creeping closer to Jaime’s core. She looked up at Jaime, a look of confusion her eyes when Jaime lay her hand over Jo’s, stopping her movements.

When she sat back in her seat, she saw the taxi driver regarding them both in the rearview mirror and kept her hands to herself after that. It wasn’t easy though.

They took the elevator up to Jaime’s room, stumbling out through the door and into the hotel suite. The door had barely clicked shut when Jaime pushed Jo down onto the bed, pinning her there with the weight of her body. Her knee slipped between Jo’s thighs and she ground against Jo until she heard her moan. She kissed Jo hard and long, with desperation and hunger, tongues duelling for dominance. Jo let Jaime undress her, revelling in each touch and kissed pressed to her body.

Jaime was sliding Jo’s panties down her legs when a look a mischief filled her eyes.

“I bought you something; something we can share. I can’t believe I forgot about it.”

Jo was interested, but Jaime was moving away from her now and all she wanted was her lips or fingers to bring her off. It turned out that Jaime’s surprise might just be better than that.

“What the…?” Jo began, then realisation dawned and she felt herself blushing all over again.

“Do you want to try it Jo-Jo?” She asked, holding up the toy and its harness.

Her eyes shining, her pupils large, Jo nodded.

Jaime put on the harness and attached the dildo to it. It was black and not particularly long, but made up for that in terms of girth.

Her fingers slid inside of Jo making sure she was wet enough for the toy.

“Lay on your front,” She whispered and Jo complied, rolling over.

She gasped when Jaime pressed the tip of the strap-on against her wet opening, the friction on her lips sending another rush of slick heat to her core. Jaime pushed in further, thrusting slowly in and out until Jo was taking the entire length of the toy into her. She increased the movements, slamming the dildo into the hilt with every thrust until Jo was moaning incoherently beneath her.

Still bucking her hips, Jaime reached her hand under Jo’s hip and rubbed her clit with her knuckles. She felt Jo’s body go rigid and a scream ripped from her throat as Jaime brought her to climax.

Jo rolled over onto her back again, her breath laboured and her skin sweaty.

“You know,” She said, between breaths. “I don’t usually like surprises.”

Jaime laughed. “You can try and tell me you didn’t like that one, but even you’re not a good enough actress to make me believe that.”

Jo laughed too, pulling Jaime to her and giving her a deep kiss.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Jaime left the bed to clean the toy and remove the harness. When she returned to the bed with a glass of water for each of them, Jo was already asleep, limbs spread out across the sheet. Jaime smiled at her fondly, kissed her forehead and slipped into bed beside her.

 


	26. Defiance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter this time, sorry. Thanks for the comments and kudos <3

Unscripted

Chapter 26

Jo was still in a deep sleep when Jaime left for work the following morning. Jo was supposed to accompany her to set and have the grand tour of Defiance, but Jaime left her to sleep. She brushed back Jo's thick curls from her forehead and pressed a kiss to the warm skin. She hated to leave her, but she couldn't be late for filming especially as she still had two hours ahead of her in the make-up and costume department. Jaime left a note for Jo next to the coffee maker and exited the hotel suite, feeling the tug of their separation already.

"Where's Jo?" Julie asked, as they sat side by side in make-up chairs. Mia was on the other side of her, both of them needing a little help after a heavier night than either of them had planned.

Jaime herself felt well rested and relaxed, though she did miss Jo.

"I left her sleeping," She explained. "I think these last few weeks on Warehouse 13 really took their toll on her."

Mia turned in her chair a little bit so she could see Jaime.

"Can you ask her if I can get a guest role on Warehouse, I love it?"

Jaime laughed. "I'll see what I can do,"

*

Jo awoke bleary eyed and stumbled towards the coffee maker, squinting as she read the note that Jaime had left her. She showered and drank a second cup of coffee, feeling a little apprehensive about heading over to the Defiance set by herself. Jaime had been supposed to show her around, but Jo was grateful that her girlfriend had let her sleep. Now that she was dressed and caffeinated, she felt much more human and better rested than she had in a long while.

She hailed a taxi outside of the hotel and asked the driver to take her to the address Jaime had provided on the back of the note she had written. It did not take Jo long to arrive at set and she quickly paid the driver before approaching the lot.

From working on Warehouse 13 and other Syfy projects, enough people recognised her that she was allowed straight onto the set.

The sun beat down and she slipped off her denim jacket, folding it under her arm as she crossed the parking lot.

Though the set would have to undergo many special effects transformations and the green screens set up at various intervals around the lot, it was still very impressive. A lot of effort had gone into making everything look authentic to this new world and it was a little odd seeing extras dressed in various costumes drinking coffee or bottled water from the crafts services tent.

Jaime was easy to spot in her Stahma Tarr get up, her long white blond wig blending in with the flowing robes of her costume. She grinned when she saw Jo approached, tossing her coffee carton in the trash and pulling Jo into a hug.

"Hey," Jo grinned. "Thanks for letting me sleep in, I needed that."

Jaime kissed her cheek. "You looked so peaceful; I couldn't bear to wake you."

"This set is amazing," Jo said, looking around her. She waved when she saw Mia exiting her trailer, and Brian Smith running lines with the director. They had worked together recently on Warehouse and she was happy to see him in another role.

"I'll give you the guided tour," Jaime offered and they set off around the set.

*

"That was awesome," Jo said when they had completed the tour. "If they ever find a way to make a crossover episode with Warehouse 13, I want to be a part of it."

Jaime smiled. "Mia would be too."

Jaime had to go back to work, and Jo watched for a while becoming enthralled by the script and the performances.

She was glad when the director called cut and freed Jaime for the rest of the day though. She was looking forward to spending the evening with her, maybe going out for dinner and then picking up where they had left off the previous night. Her body tingled with anticipation and with the memory of the night before.

Jo waited while Jaime's costume and make-up were removed, fortunately a much quicker process than the reverse. They went into the parking lot together, Jaime digging in her purse for her keys when they were both distracted by a cough from a little way away.

Jaime looked up, shielding her eyes from the bright sunlight. She squinted at the shape of a man a few feet away, she thought she recognised him but the sun must have been playing tricks on her eyes.

"Daddy?" She asked.


	27. Daddy Issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Billy Murray really is Jaime's dad, a British actor in his own right. The character in this chapter shares his name and is Jaime's father but is in no way affiliated with the real guy, as are none of the people in this story. Don't sue me, thanks! ;)
> 
> Drama is ahead. And a lot of dialogue.

Unscripted

Chapter 27

 

_"Daddy?"_

Joanne felt her jaw drop, her mouth hanging open. She had hoped to be introduced to Jaime's family soon, with a trip to England tentatively planned for after Defiance finished filming its first season, but she had never imagined that any of Jaime's relatives would turn up here.

She stood back and watched as Jaime went up to her father and hugged him. He welcomed his daughter into her arms and patted her back, but his motions seemed stiff and tense. It was very unlike the warm hugs Jo and her own father shared. She had assumed that Jaime and her family were close, because she had not heard anything to the contrary. She realised now that maybe she didn't know as much about Jaime as she thought she did.

They broke away from each other, but Jaime's arm still remained loosely around her father's shoulder.

"Dad, I want you to meet Joanne Kelly."

Jo stepped forward offering her hand to Jaime's father, and getting a lukewarm handshake in return. She was confused and hoped that it didn't show too plainly on her face. This was not the welcome she had expected from Jaime's dad, this did not seem like the man that Jaime had occasionally mentioned.

"It's nice to meet you, sir." Jo said, forcing a bright smile on her face.

"You too." Jaime's father was still wearing his sunglasses and it was impossible to see the expression in his eyes.

"Jo, this is my father Billy Murray." She turned back to her dad. "What are you doing here? I was going to come and visit you at home in a few weeks."

"I know, sweetheart," Billy replied. "But when I saw all this fuss on the internet about you and another woman, I had to come and see for myself."

"You couldn't have asked me about Jo over the phone?" Jaime sounded incredulous and Jo turned her interest to the gravelled parking lot, rubbing a loose pebble with the toe of her sneaker.

"I was overseas anyway; I'm working on a project in LA so I thought I would fly up and see you."

"Well, it is nice to see you," Jaime said, but she was still uneasy. She didn't like the reluctant reception her father had given Jo and was surprised that he wasn't happier for them both.

"I'd like to take you to dinner," Billy said.

"Great, we'd love to come." Jaime smiled, assuming that finally her father was making an effort to entertain her girlfriend.

"Just you and me, sweetheart. You'll have plenty of time to see Joanna later."

"Joanne," Jaime corrected automatically, anger slipping into her voice for the first time since her father's surprise arrival at the set.

"It's okay, Jaime," Jo piped up, feeling more uncomfortable by the second. "Go and have dinner with your dad and I'll see you at the hotel later."

Jaime looked conflicted, she didn't want to go to dinner without Jo but she didn't want to stand her father up either. She was sure there was something about his appearance here that he wasn't telling her.

"If you're sure, Jo?"

Jo nodded, though she was disappointed at this surprise rearrangement of their evening.

"Have a lovely time," She insisted, kissing Jaime's cheek a little awkwardly. She was not used to have an audience to their PDAs. "It was great to meet you, Mr Murray."

He nodded, but did not otherwise response nor did he tell her to call him by his first name. It could not have been any different to Jaime's introduction to Jo's parents and his rejection of their relationship stung her. She loved his daughter more than she had ever loved anyone and she knew that Jaime felt the same way about her. She hoped that Billy's reservations about their relationship didn't change anything between them, but she knew that Jaime was too strong willed for that.

Jo drove Jaime's car back to the hotel, tooting her horn and waving as Billy's sleek black SUV pulled out of the lot and headed off in the opposite direction.

*

As soon as Jo was out of sight, Jaime turned in the passenger seat to glare angrily at her father.

"What was all that about? You could not have been colder towards Jo if you tried."

"I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean to be rude."

Jaime flopped back in the seat and blew hair out of her eyes, she felt like a frustrated teenager again. This time however, they were not fighting over an unsuitable boyfriend with an unreliable hair and tattoos. Jaime loved Jo and, gun to her head; she would admit that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with her. Her father knew that she had dated women before, though the majority of her relationships had been heterosexual. She was surprised that he was reacting so negatively towards it, especially without even taking the time to get to know Jo.

"You could have invited Jo to dinner, too. It would at least seem like you were making an effort."

"Is there any point?" Billy asked. "Why should I bother to get to know her when you'll be dating someone new next month?"

"That's not fair, dad. I love her."

Billy chuckled. "Sure you darling, I'm sure you do."

An exasperated noise escaped from Jaime's mouth.

"Stop the car dad; I want to go back to my hotel."

"We haven't seen each other since New Year's Jaime; I want to spend some time with my daughter."

Jaime shook her head. "It seems to me like you want to belittle my relationship."

Billy slowed the car and pulled over. "I just want you to be happy, Jay."

She sighed. "I know you do and I am happy. I've never been happier than I am with Jo."

Billy could see that Jaime really did love this woman; he had seen it there between them when he had arrived at the set.

"Are you sure, Jaime? Isn't this just a phase? I've seen the two of you on Warehouse 13; your two characters have so much chemistry. Don't you think that maybe you're just trying to play it out in real life too?"

"No, dad, it's the real thing."

"Okay, okay." He held his hands up in defence or surrender, Jaime wasn't quite sure which. "But don't you want to settle down, get married and have kids?"

"Yes," Jaime said slowly. "Yes, I do."

For a second a look of triumph flashed across Billy's face but as soon as it appeared it was gone. If Jaime didn't know him so well she would have missed it altogether.

"Well, then..."

"I can have all those things with Joanne," She interrupted.

This stopped whatever Billy had been going to say, his open mouth falling shut again.

"Now, are you going to be happy for me and take me to a nice dinner, or do you want to forget all about it and take me back to my hotel?"

Knowing that his daughter would not change her mind and that she clearly did love Joanne, Billy started the car and drove them towards the nearest restaurant. If he wanted Jaime to continue to be a part of his life, he knew that soon he would have to accept Joanne too.


	28. Trial and Error

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone. So sorry for the delay in updates but I've been super busy with work lately and had a dodgy internet connection too!  
> Thanks for all the comments and kudos. It really means a lot!  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter, there's some sexual content and drama ahead!

Unscripted

Chapter 28

Joanne waited up for Jaime to return from her dinner with her father. She tried not to worry, but she couldn't help but feel anxious about the frosty reception she had received from Billy. She realised it was going to take time and effort for him to accept that she was a part of his daughter's life, and intended to be for a very long time. She didn't know what mood Jaime would be in when she returned from dinner, so she decided to prepare for both the best and the worst.  
She was waiting in the main room of the hotel suite, trying to read a novel on the couch when she heard Jaime fumbling with the lock. Jo practically leapt up from the couch and went to greet Jaime, trying to read her facial expression.

Jaime was glad to see that Jo hadn't decided to go to bed and wasn't angry that sh had chosen to have dinner with her father, who had been unfairly cold towards Jo, rather than spending the evening together. She was wearing a dressing gown though, her long curly hair loose about her shoulders and looked as though she was ready for bed. She was pleased that she had arrived in time to see her.   
"How did it go?" Jo asked, folding her arms across her front, which pushed up her cleavage and drew Jaime's eyes downward. She wondered if Jo was still up for some recreation of the horizontal sort.  
"It was fine in the end," She said. "I'm sorry about how he treated you, it just took him by surprise. I know that's no excuse, and so does he. He wants to take us both out to dinner sometime so that he could apologise in person."  
"That's sweet," Jo replied, smiling. "I'd like to get to know him."  
"Do you forgive me then?"  
"Forgive you for what?"  
"For choosing to spend the evening with him instead of you."  
"Of course not. He's your dad, Jay. And anyway, the night is still young."  
She pulled on the ties that held her dressing gown together, pushing the garment open and over her shoulders till it pooled to the floor. Jaime stared, nearly swallowing her tongue as she took in the sight before her.   
"Wow," She managed, drinking in the delight of a naked Jo with the strap-on and harness around her waist.  
Jo grinned back at her, moving closer so that they could kiss. As she felt Jaime's tongue slip into her mouth, she knew that she had made the right choice in covering all of the bases.

They both pulled at Jaime's clothes, leaving a trail of discarded items between the living area and the bedroom. When Jo peeled off Jaime's skimpy black panties she felt a damp patch on the fabric and knew that she was just as up for this as she was. They fell onto the bed, Jaime stradding Jo and her long dark hair falling in a cascade of Jo's torso. The ends of her hair tickled Jo's breasts, causing her nipples to harden in anticipation. When she had put the harness on, she had seen herself as the dominating force in this evening's sex but Jaime clearly had other ideas.   
Jo moaned as Jaime took her nipple into her mouth, rubbing her tongue around the pebbled surface until it stiffened to a point. She sank her sharp white teeth into the sensitive flesh, just enough to take Jo to the barrier between pleasure and pain. She repeated the process with the other nipple as though she had all the time in the world, which maybe she did but Jo knew that if she kept this up, she would be reaching her peak sooner rather than later.  
When she lifted her head, Jo seized the opportunity to flip them over so that Jaime was beneath her on the bed. She gasped, her eyes darkening as Jo seized handfuls of her hair and pulled her in for a deep, hungry kiss. It was as though they had been apart for weeks, not merely hours. There was ferocity in the way they needed each other, and slow, sweet lovemaking would have to wait for another night. 

Jo lowered her down the bed until she was able to position the head of the strap-on toy at Jaime's sex. She was already dripping so Jo didn't bother with the lube she had stored in the drawer of one of the night stands. She pushed her way slowly inside, feeling initial resistance from Jaime until her muscles relaxed and she let Jo push further in. 

It was another new experience for Jo, having always been on the receiving end in situations such as this but she enjoyed the power and control. She tested and teased, seeing what was comfortable for her and what Jaime liked. She bucked her hips in quick, sharp movements but alternated them with long, deep strokes where the whole toy was buried inside Jaime.   
The noises Jaime made spurred her on until her hips bucked in a frenzy, desperate to see and feel Jaime's climax.   
Jaime lay back on the sheet for a while, letting her breath become more natural against and wiping perspiration from her brow. When her heart rate had returned to something approaching its normal pace, she reached for Jo and helped her to undo the harness.  
Jo had clearly enjoyed herself as much as Jaime had, she realised when her fingers slipped inside Jo's slick walls. Her thumb rubbed at Jo's clit, hard and swollen with need. It didn't take long to make Jo come, she had already been so close to the edge and she collapsed on Jaime's body, resting her head just above the other woman's breasts.  
Jaime pulled the sheet up over them, their bodies rapidly cooling in the air conditioned room but both of them felt too boneless to get up and switch it off. 

"Do you want to come to set with me again tomorrow?" Jaime asked.  
Jo nodded sleepily. "Sure, hon."  
"You don't have to. I mean, you probably saw all there was to see yesterday."  
Jo propped herself up on an elbow, a frown marring her forehead.  
"Do you want me to be there?"  
Jaime didn't look at her but said "Of course" in her usually bright voice.  
Jo knew that there was something she was missing, but didn't want to press Jaime if she wasn't ready to say whatever it was. A little part of her wondered if this had something to do with her dad, but if that was still an issue would Jaime have just shared this passionate encounter with her?  
"I don't have to come," She considered. "I'd like to do some shopping and maybe I could have another look at finding somewhere for us to go on vacation after you finish shooting Defiance?"  
Jaime smiled. "That sounds like a great idea. I love working on Defiance, but I can't wait for a romantic getaway with you. A week, or maybe two, of bikinis, cocktails and hot sandy beaches sounds so perfect to me."  
"Me too," Jo smiled back but she couldn't quite share in Jaime's joy, not when she was still so curious about Jaime's reluctance for her to visit her on set again.


	29. Without Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god you guys, I am so beyond sorry for abandoning this story for so many months! With the end of W13 approaching (sob), I decided it was about time I got back to this fic. Unfortunately this chapter is pretty dramatic, but you just know they'll kiss and make up soon!

  
Joanne walked across the Defiance set, her car keys jangling in her hands. She felt nervous, her hands clammy and a bead of sweat working it's way between her breasts. Jaime had left before Jo had awoken again that morning, and though she knew all about ridiculously early call times, she still felt sick with suspicion. What was Jaime hiding from her, or was her imagination just firing on overdrive.  
"I'm sorry love, but you can't go any further." A burly black man with a radio attached to his back pocket stopped Joanne from advancing toward the set.  
She stopped in her tracks. What could she tell the security officer so that he would let her through; that she was Jaime Murray's girlfriend? Jaime didn't even want her on set, as far as Jo could tell, and she didn't want to cause any trouble.  
"Okay," she told the security guard. "What's going on?"  
"It's a closed set today, love."  
Joanne nodded her understanding and walked away, pacing the loose gravel underfoot. Closed sets occurred for a number of reasons, but it most likely meant that a scene was being filmed where more than one character would be at least semi-naked. The closed set was for safety and for privacy.   
Joanne walked over to craft services and ordered a coffee; decaf for the sake of her nervous system. She sipped it, taking out her phone and checking for messages but her movements were half hearted. Jo's stomach was beginning to growl with hunger when Jaime finally appeared, dressed in her streets clothes but with some of her Stahma Tarr make up still evident on her face.  
"Hi Jo," She grinned, reaching Joanne's table and giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
Joanne tried to read Jaime's expression to see whether she was truly pleased that she was there or not.  
"I hope it's okay that I'm here,"  
"Of course babe, I'm sorry I dashed out again this morning."  
"It's fine," Joanne tucked a strand of hair behind her ears and looked away. "I tried to come and watch, but it was a closed set?"  
Jaime bit her bottom lip, looking anxious whihch surprised Jo.  
"Yeah," was all she replied.  
"Anything good?" Jaime's reluctance to comment was making Jo want to push the issue.  
"Nah, not really."  
"Well if you're not allowed to tell me, that's fine I guess." She got up from the table with more dignity that she thought she could muster.  
"Jo, wait!" Jaime called after her, catching up with her and reaching for her arm  
Joanne yanked away from her grasp.  
"What's going on Jaime? You haven't wanted me on set for days, and now I feel like you're lying to me?" She tried not to raise her voice, very aware that they were not alone.  
Jaime looked at the ground. "I wanted to keep you away from the set because of Mia."  
"Mia?" Shock and hurt rushed on her all at once. She felt tears pricking in the back of her eyes. "I get it; I get it now, I'll get out of your way."  
"Joanne, no..."   
But Jo had broken away at a surprising speed, long strides separating them as she ran away. Jaime wanted to go after her and explain but she knew she couldn't leave the set, not when they needed her for a table read right away.

* * *

  
Jo didn't know where to go or what to do. She couldn't face going back to the hotel room, not when it still smelled like Jaime's perfume and reminded her of the passionate love they'd made the night before. She felt a new jolt of pain when she realised that they'd probably never be intimate like that again, and what about the vacation they had talked about?  
Joanne pulled her car over onto the side of the road, killing the engine. The sobs came hard and fast, feeling her body spasm with the force of them. Her mascara streamed down her face and her breathing became shallow and painful.  
She loved Jaime. She loved her so much, like she'd never loved any of her ex boyfriends before. What was she going to do without her?

Jaime had brought out a side of Jo that she had never knew existed; helped her to learn new things about herself that she had never understood. She had unleashed the wilder, passionate side of Jo and made her fall intensely, insanely in love. As Joanne got ahold of her and her emotions again, she realised that she was not about to let Jaime go without a good fight. Mia might be hot, sophisticated and a great actress but Joanne now knew that she was all of those things too, and more. She and Jaime had been together for months now, they had met each others parents and professed their love for each other. There was no way that a little fling with Mia was going to ruin all of that, Joanne would not let it. 

Feeling much more in control, her hands no longer shaking, Joanne fired up the engine and pulled back out in the traffic. Oh yes, Jaime was going to realise what she would be missing if she chose Mia over her

* * *

 Jaime couldn't concentrate all afternoon. Fortunately, she didn't have too many lines in the script they were going over, but she needed to pay attention. They were approaching the halfway point of the first season and the different strands of plot were beginning to join together. Twice Julie had had to help Jaime out by showing her exactly where they were in their scripts. When they paused for a refreshment break, Julie cornered Jaime and demanded to know what was going on.

"You've been distracted all afternoon, Jay, what is going on with you?"

"It's Joanne," she admitted. She and Julie had grown too close over the years to be able to lie to each other convincingly. "We had a stupid fight earlier."

"I'm sorry honey, I'm sure you'll work it out. She's crazy about you."

"I know but I've been a right idiot."

Julie said nothing, just pulled a face to show that she conceded Jaime's point.

"I've been trying to keep her away from the set and now she thinks there's something going on between me and Mia."

"You've got to set her straight on this Jay, it's not worth losing your relationship over. Talk to her, she'll understand."

"Thanks, Jules." Jaime felt a little better, but her gut still churned whenever she thought about Jo.

* * *

 

Jaime drove back to the hotel once they had finished the table read and the final remnants of her Stahma make-up had been removed. It was starting to get dark, the streetlights coming on and making the city seem alive. The traffic was against her the whole way and she tried not to show her frustration, but it was too tempting not to lean on her horn when cars swerved in and out of her lane. She desperately needed to see Jo, not even considering the fact that her girlfriend might have already fled back to Vancouver. Joanne was rational though, Jaime knew she wouldn't leave town without at least confronting her about their issues. She just needed to cool off, she convinced herself.

She started to feel doubt creeping in when she didn't see a light shining underneath the door of their hotel room though, and slowly let herself inside. She hadn't needed to worry though because Jo was still there, in fact she started to believe she was imagining things.

"I've been waiting for you."

Jaime looked her girlfriend up and down, her eyes wide and her heartbeat racing.

"Fuck, Jo."

 


	30. Honesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy that you're still enjoying it, here's the next chapter.

"You look amazing," Jaime continued, letting the door click shut behind her. The little table was set for dinner, with covered dishes at each of the two place settings.  
Of all the things that Jaime was expecting to find on her return to the hotel room, this was not one of them. It reminded her of one of their early dates, and she wondered if that was the point. She hoped Joanne didn't blame herself for the fight they had had at the film set because she knew she had some explaining to do. It was funny how she thought she had been acting to protect Jo, when in the end she had hurt her far more than if she had been up front and honest from the start.

"Jo, can we talk, please?"

She looked unsure of herself now, tugging self-consciously at the dress she had bought because she thought Jaime would like it. She was afraid of what Jaime was going to say, and she wanted a chance to prove to her that their relationship was worth saving before they both said things they might end up regretting.

Jaime took Jo's silence as a sign to continue.

"It's about Mia and me."

Joanne shook her head slightly, and Jaime thought she saw her wince at the mention of Mia's name.

"The reason the set was closed today is because we were filming a bedroom scene between my character and Mia's character. I'm not supposed to tell you about the show, but basically Mia's character is a prostitute and Stahma has been visiting her."

"Okay," Jo replied, the first word she had uttered since Jaime had returned to the hotel. 

"So, that's it. Nothing is going on between Mia and me, our characters are just involved."

"Sounds familiar," Jo's voice was quiet but bitter.

"No, it's nothing like us." 

This was what Jaime had been afraid of all along; why she had kept the plot development between Kenya and Stahma a secret. 

"Our characters became romantically involved, and then so did we..."

Jaime shook her head. "No, we had chemistry from the very beginning it was the script that made us finally admit what we were feeling. I'd wanted to kiss you for ages before the writers got our characters to do it."

Joanne looked like she believed her, but needed more convincing.

"I love you, Jo. Mia's a nice person, yeah she's hot and a great actress but I'm not in love with her. I love you."

"I'm an idiot."

"No, no you're not. I should have been honest with you from the start instead of making you feel like I didn't want you on the set. I thought that if you knew about my scenes with Mia you would see  the similarities to our situation. I'm sorry."

Jaime was surprised to see Jo's eyes fill with tears.

"I thought you were going to break up with me, Jaime."

Jaime stepped closer to her and wrapped the other woman in her arms.

"Never, I love you too much."

"I love you, too."

They sat down to dinner together and things felt normal between them again; natural. 

"That is a great dress," Jaime said again as they took their glasses of wine over to the love seat in the living area of the room.

"I'd hoped you'd like it." Jo smiled a little shyly.

"I love it, it looks lovely  on you but I kind of wanna take it off you, too."

Jo laughed, tipping back her wine glass and then reaching for Jaime's hand. They went into the bedroom, laughing as they tripped over the garments and bags strewn across the carpet, finally making it to the bed.


	31. Bathwater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're gradually getting to the end of this story now. Hope you like this chapter. There is some semi-graphic sex ahead.

Later, both of them sitting in the hotel bathroom's deep bathtub filled with hot, bubbly water, Jaime made sure that Joanne knew she was still serious about them taking a vacation together. She wanted them to do something normal, like any other couple, away from the prying eyes of their friends and colleagues. They needed time to be alone.  
"We're halfway through filming Defiance, I'll have to go back for ADR in a couple of months, but it shouldn't be too long before we can get away."  
"I don't care where we go," Jo said, leaning in to kiss her girlfriend light on the cheek. "I just want some time just the two of us."  
"I still firmly stand by wanting to go somewhere where it's hot, where there are plenty of cocktails and you looking gorgeous in a bikini."  
Jo kissed her again, wet bodies sliding against each other. Jaime ran her hand up the back of Jo's neck, her hair was piled up on her head so it gave her better access. Despite the hot water, Jo shivered when Jaime touched her neck; one of her most sensitive erogenous zones.   
Jo's own hands slipped down Jaime's sides, and up again until she reached her soap-covered breasts. Jaime gasped into the kiss when Jo began to rub at her nipples with her thumbs.   
Underneath the water, Jaime's fingers sought out Jo's cunt lips, slipping easily inside. Jo gasped when the tips of Jaime's fingers touched her g-spot and her breath hitched, making her temporarily abandon her exploration of the other woman's breasts.  
"Together," Jaime exhaled, and Jo slipped her own fingers inside of Jaime.   
They locked eyes as they worked each other up and up until orgasm was inevitable. When they came back from the highs of their joint climaxes, the water was cooling down with some of it splashed over the tiled bathroom floor.   
"We should get to bed," Jaime said, a little regretfully. "I've got an early call time tomorrow."  
Jo passed her a towel and they climbed out of the lukewarm bathwater.  
"You can come with me if you want," she continued as she rubbed her lithe, porcelain body dry with the fluffy towel.  
"That's okay, I think I'm going to pick up some travel brochures and maybe do some vacation shopping."  
"I like the sound of that," Jaime said, kissing her softly before they both got ready for bed.

* * *

  
When Jaime arrived back from set the next day, Jo was sitting on the couch in the living area with a stack of travel brochures next to her.  
"You know that you can find all of that stuff out online, don't you?" Jaime teased.  
"I like physically being able to flick through them, and compared one resort to another."  
"Fair enough," she replied, throwing herself down on the couch beside Jo. "Missed you," she said as she brushed back Jo's hair and gave her a quick kiss.  
"I missed you too," Jo replied, then handed Jaime a small stack of books. "What do you think about these?"  
"I think I need a glass of wine,"  
Jo smiled and went to pour her one, while Jaime flicked open the first in the pile of brochures. By the time Jo came back with wine for them both, Jaime was engrossed.  
"See anything you like?"  
Jaime looked up at her with a lazy smile. "Definitely."  
"In the brochures, Jay."  
"This place looks nice," Jaime held out the book so Jo could see which destination she meant and accepted the glass of wine in her other hand.  
"I thought so too."  
"Let's book it then!"

* * *

  
Defiance finished filming on the Thursday five weeks later, and the wrap party was held the following night. Jaime took Joanne with her, but they didn't stay long; just long enough to say goodbye to everybody and have a glass of celebratory champagne. Their flight to Fiji was due to depart early on Saturday morning and they didn't want to be hungover before they even started their vacation.  
They checked in their luggage and went through to the boarding lounge where Jaime flicked through a gossip magazine and Jo took a travel guidebook out of her carry-on bag.   
Jaime smiled. "My little nerd," she squeezed Jo's hand. "You know there won't be a lot of time for sightseeing, not with all the sunbathing, drinking and sex that I've got planned."  
"Keep your voice down," Jo whispered, but although her cheeks were flushed there was amusement in her eyes. Jaime's British accent did have the tendency to resonate and attract attention when they least wanted it.  
Jaime just smirked and went back to leafing through her magazine until their flight was called.  
***  
Jo snoozed on the plane, the guidebook still on her lap while Jaime watched a movie on the inflight entertainment system. As they approached the airport, Jaime gently poked Jo in the arm to wake her up and they held hands as the plane began to land.   
"I love you," Jo whispered as they started to drop out of the sky.  
Jaime thought about the two weeks ahead of them and squeezed Jo's hand even tighter.  
"I love you too."


	32. Unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't apologise enough for how long it's taken me to update this, especially as I still quite regularly get kudos in my inbox for this story. I definitley intend to finish it, and there isn't too much more to go now. There's plenty of sex ahead, just to let you know ;)

Chapter 32: Unexpected

Joanne checked them in when they arrived at the vacation resort, Jaime standing back and observing the comings and goings of the other guests. It was hard to believe that they had finally made it here after their crazy workloads and the ups and downs of their romantic relationship. She was more than looking forward to shutting off from the real world for a few weeks while she and Jo enjoyed themselves, and each other. Jaime was still lost in her reverie when Jo came back with their welcome pack and room keys.

"One for each of us," she said, handing Jaime a keycard in a cardboard wallet. "Don't lose it, please."

Jaime pouted by said nothing, Jo had taken charge of their room key back in Toronto because she had lost it so often.

"Dinner is served from six every night, but there are plenty of places nearby to eat too. Breakfast is from seven but there is twenty four hour concierge service."

"Sounds perfect," Jaime replied, linking arms with Jo as they made their way to the elevator.

"We're on the top floor," Jo smiled, looking at their reflections in the mirrored wall of the elevator. "Penthouse."

"Only the best, for the best." Jaime replied, kissing Jo quickly on the lips. Jo reached out before Jaime could pull away and dragged her in for a long, slow kiss. They pulled apart breathless and disheveled when the elevator dinged to announce their arrival on their floor.

"This is amazing," Jo exclaimed looking around the penthouse apartment that would be their home for the next two and a half weeks. The hotels she had stayed in when she had been filming in Vancouver, Toronto and LA had never been shabby, but this was luxurious.

Jaime had her head around the bathroom door, taking in the shower for two and the large Jacuzzi bath tub.

"We've got a balcony and everything," Jo pulled back the long curtain and was greeted by a view that could only be described as paradise.

"I'm never going to want to go home,"Jaime said, flopping on the bed and kicking off her shoes. She stretched out on the Egyptian cotton and stifled a yawn.

"Don't even think about going to sleep on me, Ms Murray."

"Just a quick nap?" Jaime pleaded.

Jo joined her on the bed, pulling the Brit into her arms.

"We've got two weeks in paradise, and the first thing you want to do is sleep?"

"Some of us didn't nap on the plane," Jaime fired back.

"Touché" Jo laughed, her hand lightly dragging up Jaime's shirt and drawing patterns on her toned midriff with her fingers. When she heard Jaime let out a soft sigh, her fingers inched higher, stroking the underside of Jaime's breasts through the fabric of her bra. "Sleep well, Jay," she giggled turning away from a now aroused and non-drowsy Jaime.

"Tease," she replied, closing her eyes but unable to concentrate on anything but the ache in her groin.  "One orgasm each," she bargained. "And then I get to nap."

"Deal,"

***

Three hours later when Jaime awoke from her nap, she was aware that the bed was empty. When she had fallen asleep, Jo had been right beside her.

"Finally," she heard a voice say. "I thought you were going to sleep forever."

Jo stepped into the room, still deliciously naked and Jaime felt lust stir in her belly again. It seemed like she could never be sated when Jo was around, she always needed one more kiss; one more touch. She approached the bed and pulled the covers away from Jaime's also bare body.

"I'm never going to get over how beautiful you are." she said, running her hands up and down the planes of Jaime's body.

Jaime was warm and aroused, the bed still cozy beneath her and Jo's words touching her heart. She moaned when Jo's lips closed around her nipple, throwing her head back and letting the sensation overwhelm her. She was lost on a high of bliss when something freezing cold and slippery wet made its way between her outer lips.

"Fuck!" she cried, bolting into and upright position.

Jo's face was the picture of innocence as she picked up the ice bucket from the edge of the bed.

"I thought you might need a bit of help waking up?"

"I'm definitely awake now."

With a devilish grin, Jo took another ice chip from the bucket and placed it in the hollow of Jaime's throat. Jaime shivered but her eyes grew darker with desire, especially when it began to melt in the valley between her breasts. Despite the first ice cube, Jaime's sex was red hot and desperate for attention. She closed her eyes and nearly came right away when Jo placed her slick, iced fingers inside of her heat. The ice that Jo dropped onto her clit had her mewling and crying out, her orgasm ripping through her and leaving her breathless. But Jo wasn't finished. She slipped a piece of ice into her mouth and began to kiss Jaime, passing the ice back and forth between them. She plucked out another piece and drew circles around Jaime's nipple with it

“Fuck,” Jaime sighed, lengthening the word as she threw back her head. Jo was going to be the death of her, she was sure, but was there a better way to leave this earth than with the woman she loved naked on top of her.

The heat of their bodies soon melted all of the ice, but it did little to cool the fire of the desire for each other. Jaime finally willed her muscles to move and pinned her girlfriend beneath her. She knew she would explode if she experienced another orgasm, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t bring Jo some pleasure instead. Spreading Jo’s outer lips, Jaime flicked out with hot swipes of her tongue, eventually encircling the engorged clit with her mouth. Jo’s thighs tightened around Jaime, pulling the Brit closer to her. Jaime worked her through her orgasm, working her fingers inside and stroking Jo just the way she liked so the climaxes rolled into one.

When they were both sated, at least temporarily, they lay back on the bed next to each other on the damp and tangled sheets.

“This is perfect, already.” Jo said softly, pushing herself up on her elbow so she could look over at Jaime’s glorious body. Her nipples were still tight buds and she could see marks where her teeth had grazed the soft, sensitive skin. She knew her own body would bear similar marks and it sent a flood of desire to her sex. She couldn’t be horny again, could she? It shouldn’t be possible but then everything had changed since Jaime had come into her life, and her bed.

“I know, and the best thing is we still have a whole two weeks ahead of us.”

“We’ll probably kill each other,” Jo chuckled.

“As long as I’m with you,” Jaime said, looking into Jo’s eyes and taking her hand in both of her own. The gesture was far more intimate than anything they had done to each other’s bodies in the last hour.

***

They dozed a little, awakened by their appetites, for food this time rather than something more carnal. They showered and dressed, but decided to order room service so they could eat their dinner out on the terrace and absorb the glorious view that the penthouse provided.

Over salads, steak and a sinful chocolate pudding they talked and laughed; just basking in each other’s company without the pressures or distractions of their everyday lives.

A waiter came to remove the remains of their dinner, leaving them with a bottle of prosecco and two glasses.

Jaime went back inside, stripping out of the tight dress she had chosen for dinner and into her silky kimono. When Jo saw her, she decided it wasn’t a bad idea to follow suit. The low cut dress Jaime had helped her pick out back in Vancouver was beginning to squash her breasts quite painfully.

They sat side by side on the terrace, sipping at their drinks and chatting. Jo became aware of a hand creeping up her thigh and ghosting over her sex.

“Jay,” she warned, but it turned into a moan when Jaime’s thumb flicked her clit just once. “People might see us,” She hissed when she could form words again.

“There’s no one around, babe.” Jaime assured her, but secretly the idea of someone spotting them turned her on a little. They were so high up here in the penthouse that no one would be able to recognize them anyway.

Aside from making a small noise in the back of her throat, Jo didn’t protest when Jaime opened the tie of her robe bearing her torso. This was insane, she had never been into public displays of affection before Jaime but then she had never felt this way about anyone before.

Jaime dipped her finger into her glass of sparkling wine and let a drop fall onto one of Jo’s exposed nipples, making her other woman jump and grind her teeth. Jaime lowered her mouth to Jo’s breast and sucked the alcohol from her nipple, licking where it had dribbled down over the underside of her breast. Jo moaned, subconsciously pushing her breasts out and closer to Jaime’s wanton mouth. She was going to let Jaime ravish her here, when anyone could walk by and see them, and the idea sent her desire sparking even higher.

A little while later, when they were both fully covered and drinking a second glass of bubbly, Jaime excused herself to go back inside. Jo barely looked up when Jaime came back outside, fixated on the beautiful colours in the sky as the sun began to set. She felt drowsy on good food, prosecco and the love of a wonderful woman.

“You okay?” Jaime asked, breaking Jo out of her peaceful reverie.

“Great,” Jo replied, but stopped when she saw a small box in Jaime’s hand. “What’s that?” She frowned.

Jaime knelt down next to Jo, popping the little black box open. Inside was a beautiful sqaure cut diamond on a thin white gold band. Jo looked at the ring, then at Jaime and back again.

“Joanne Marie Kelly, will you marry me?”


	33. Next Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's been forever since I updated this! There's not much more of this story left to tell, and I promise I will finish it! Thanks for the comments and kudos as always :) x

“M-marry you?” Jo stuttered, wondering if she was really dreaming this. Maybe she had just drunk too much wine and was hallucinating?   
“Yes Jo, marry me.” Jaime sounded confident but she was beginning to think she had made a mistake. She had bought the ring before they had left for their trip, but she hadn’t necessarily planned to propose while they were here. It definitely hadn’t been her intention to pop the question on their very first night but it had just seemed like the perfect moment.   
“Jaime, I love you. You know I love you, but this is still so new and so intense. We’re still getting to know each other.”  
Jaime closed the box, the snap sounding louder and more final than she had expected. They both jumped a little. The sky was darkening now, the sunset fading away and the night air was cooler now. Jaime shivered a little, pulling her kimono closer to her body. She was trying not to let the rejection sting too much. It made sense, after all. If the tables were turned, she might have freaked out a little bit too.  
“It’s okay. I should have known it was too soon. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to rush you.”  
Jo stood up, pulling Jaime up with her and into her arms. “I’m touched, I really am. I want to say yes, but I’m not ready Jay.”  
Jaime rubbed her back, pressing their bodies closer so they were almost one entity.  
“It’s okay,” She said again, her voice low and soothing.   
*  
They stayed on their own sides of the bed that night, whether consciously or not. Jaime felt that a wedge had grown between them, finding it ironic that her proposal had pushed them apart rather than making them closer; more entwined. She woke early, with the sunrise and couldn’t bear to stay in bed any longer with the distance between them making her feel more lonely that if she had slept by herself.   
She walked to the bathroom and stepped under the hot spray of the shower, hoping it would wash away the memories of the night before.  
When Jo woke, she reached out and found the bed was empty. The previous night came flooding back to her and she felt guilty even though she had done the right thing. She loved Jaime more than she could ever express, but she didn’t want to rush into anything and especially not when things had been so magical. She had broken that spell though now, hadn’t she? She hated to think of Jaime hurt and alone because of the rejected proposal.   
Jo stumbled out of bed, kicking away the sheets that were tangled around her legs and went in search of Jaime. She could hear water running in the bathroom and was relieved that at least Jaime was still in the penthouse. She opened the door and saw that Jaime was using the shower, the outline of her body visible even though steam clouded the privacy screen. Feeling foolish, Jo knocked on the partition.  
Jaime pulled back the screen and Jo nearly swallowed her tongue, desperately trying to remember what she had been intending to say rather than simply staring at the gorgeously slender, dripping wet naked body in front of her.   
“About last night…” Jo began, but Jaime was reaching out and pulling Jo’s silk robe from her shoulders. She dragged Jo into the shower with her, pushing her back against the slippery tiles of the stall.   
“I love you, Jo. I’m crazy about you, but I was wrong to propose last night.”  
Jo shook her head, still trying to organise her thoughts but Jaime’s slick body was pressed intimately against hers.  
“No, Jay. It was wonderful to know you feel that way. I was going to ask you for some time to think about it.”  
“Really?” Jaime gaped at her.   
“I love you too, Jay. I’m properly crazy about you, too. I’m not ready to say yes to you yet, but I’m not saying no, not ever, either.”  
Jaime beamed, then pressed her lips against Jo’s and captured them in a long deep kiss that left them both breathless. They reached for each other with a sudden desperation, both acknowledging that they had come close to losing the magic that was between them and how much more it made them value what they had. They kissed, touched and held onto each other until they were both boneless and weightless.  
“As wonderful as this is,” Jaime said as they wrapped themselves in the thick, fluffy white towels provided for them. “I think perhaps we should venture out of the suite at least once or twice while we’re here.”  
“Of course,” Jo agree, rattling off a list of places she wanted to visit and restaurants she wanted to try.   
Jaime smiled at her affectionately, kissing her cheek. She was so glad they had been able to work everything out. When she next asked Jo to marry her though, she wouldn’t take no for an answer.


End file.
